My Lil' Secret
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: When Irken Gaz runs away, someone unexpected swoops in and ruins everything... in a good way? ZAGR! :D oh and, WARNING! OOC!
1. What To Do?

_**Disclaimer!: Invader Zim is not mine, nor will it ever be oh well,.. that's life for ya…**_

Life as a 'Tallest' lifetime partner isn't all about the glamour; it's actually a pain in the ass. You have to deal with the unimaginable, and the typical. The unimaginable: A tallest actually choosing you. Out of all the Irkens on planet Irk, he chooses you. Which in this case means that you have to leave everything about your past behind. The typical: all the 'Tallest' fans being after _my _man! Thousands of females, surrounding him, the jealousy it causes both me and the fans. I receive death threats every day, I try to ignore them, but being told that you are wanted dead is, well, it takes a toll on your sanity.

My name is Gaz, and I am the lifetime partner of the beloved and charming 'Tallest Red' and what I had just witnessed today will make me wish I wasn't. I saw something that will emotionally scar me for life, something that made me feel like I could be replaced in a blink of an eye, and I know that this is true. When I was chosen, I changed myself to make sure that I was good enough for a 'Tallest', and I guess I wasn't. No matter how hard I tried to impress him, all I got out of him were a few kisses, and smiles, rarely a few laughs. Life for me was depressing.

It happened this morning, I had gotten up from bed and did my usual daily routine that I had done sense I began living here. I woke up in my room alone as always, dressed in my outfit that consisted of a red lacy dress that went down to my ankles, heels to make me a bit taller than what I really am, and a black cape that gives me that mysterious vibe that is all the rage on Irk now a days.

I looked at the mirror. My purple eyes were one of a kind; they had a bit of a black tint to them. My antennas were curled at the tips, my green skin glowing with health, but the scar that crossed my cheek was a reminder of the past that I will never forget. Every morning and every night I would run my three fingers over it, remembering the pain it had brought.

After that, I walked the long hallways that led me to the 'Tallest' rooms. As normal I went to visit my Red to his room and knocked on his door. He would normally answer me with a smile and a kiss, but today was different. Today he didn't answer me, and me, being as foolish as I am, I opened the door. What I saw shocked me to the core. He was passed out in bed with another female Irken in his arms. I could feel my squidly-spooch shattering into a million pieces, going cold. I felt like vomiting last nights snacks all over the floor, but then decided against it.

'_What am I going to do now?' _ I thought to myself as I silently shut the door. It was quite obvious that I wasn't needed here. '_I should run away… I know when I'm not wanted, I could take a hint.'_ The old Invader in me told me. The past that I had left behind was important to me; I had been an invader, and a good one at that. I was the best ever, until 'Tallest Red' took an interest in me.

'_I know exactly what I'm going to do now.'_ I thought to myself, with a cold grin spreading across my face.


	2. Good Bye My Tallest

_Disclaimer: Invader Zim, nor its characters, well, they aren't mine… *sigh* Only Jack, he's mine! :P_

'_I know exactly what I'm going to do now.'_ I thought to myself, with a cold grin spreading across my face.

I walked with my head up, all the way until my feet took me to an old storage unit that had all of my old Irken Invader stuff in it, my past. My stuff has all been locked up for ages, I'm not even sure if it still works, but for the love of the past 'Tallest' I hope they do.

I had a sunken feeling in my squidly-spooch that something bad was going to happen, but I just don't know what. My antennas stood up to the sound of steps nearby.

"Gaz? Gaz? Life-mate? Where are you? I thought I heard you enter my chamber, you know I don't like it when you do that! Gaz! Where are you?" I heard Red yell.

My eyes widened, I couldn't be seen, no I didn't want to be seen, and if something doesn't go my way, then there is going to be death somewhere, and it isn't pretty.

_'How do these old things open again? Oh yeah, I need to type in a code! Shoot, but what is it?'_ I typed in a bunch of codes, my palms getting more and more sweaty as I heard his voice.

"Gaz! If you don't respond in the next few seconds, I'm going to send the guards after you!" I heard him yell, even closer than before.

Oh, how I wanted to yell out in blind rage, but I couldn't blow my cover, that's when I remembered something… maybe if I type in the number of planets I've conquered, and the day I quit being an invader…

That's when I heard a loud click echo through the hall way. The door opened had opened.

"Gaz?" I heard the footsteps come my way, running. "Gaz! There you are!"

I cursed in Irken. "Stay away, 'Tallest'!" I yelled to Red as I entered the room and slammed the door shut, and locked it, changing the password to a bunch of random numbers and letters on the pad.

I leaned on the door, with a heavy sigh. I looked around the dusty room with a sigh. My eyes fell on my old S.I.R. unit. I quickly ran to him, and pulled him into a tight hug, with a sigh of relief. I knew he couldn't feel it though he was turned off.

"Oh! My old S.I.R. unit, how I've missed you!" I told him as I tried to reprogram him, opening his head, and connecting a few unplugged wires to the correct sockets. I watched as his eyes went from a grey color to a red color, then a really light purple.

"Mistress! Oh how I've missed you! Why did you leave me?" he asked me, tears of oil running down his metallic cheeks as he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Jack! I've missed you too! I won't ever leave you again, old friend, never again!" I said, if I could've cried, I would have been crying tears of joy. "Now help me get all my old invader stuff together, and functioning, we only have so much time! Come on let's go!" I said running towards the old voot-cruiser that I had.

When I said this, there was a pounding at the door. "What are you doing in there? You know better than to hide from me, Gaz, when I want something I get it! Open this door immediately!"

"No! If you open that door all you are going to see is a shell without its pak!" I yelled at him as I tried to repair my voot cruiser, while Jack threw all of my invader stuff that could fit in there.

"You wouldn't! What did I do for you to run away from me like this, huh?" Red asked pounding on the door.

"You slept with someone that wasn't your lifetime partner!" I yelled at him, getting the voot Cruiser up and running. I jumped in with jack jumping in after me.

There was a shocked silence on the other side of the door. "You weren't supposed to see that!" he said as a hole blasted through the door.

I grabbed a ray gun out of my pak, and shot a whole the wall that was big enough for my voot-cruiser. Fortunately for me it lead to the vast endless space. "I don't care, I saw it anyways. Good-bye, my 'Tallest', I hope you have a nice long reign over the planet Irk." I said with one last cold smile and closed the glass over the voot-cruiser.

"No! Don't you dare leave your 'Tallest'. I have chosen you over all of them. Every day, I return to you, I don't stay with them. Open this voot-cruiser, now!" he yelled at me as he tried to pry open the glass of the voot-cruiser open.

"So you're saying that you have slept with more than one? 'Tallest', I advise you to keep your mouth shut before I lose all respect towards you." I told him with a cold glare as I started to press various buttons.

Jack saw Red trying to pry open the glass and decided to warn him about the dangers of doing that when a ship is about to take off. Jack's eyes glowed red, and he marched next to where Red was trying to pull the glass open. Jack scanned Red, trying to figure out who he was.

"Scanning… Complete. 'Tallest Red'." He said with a little bow. "I advise you that it is not a good idea to do what you are doing when a ship is about to take off. The possibilities of losing your fingers are quite high…" he started to list off all the different possibilities that could end up harming Red.

Red gave a deep sigh, he gave up. "Look, I'm sorry, please, don't leave me." He told me with eyes that I'll never forget, his antennas were laying down on his head. "What ever you want, I'll give it to you, just… just don't leave me."

I was debating on staying; I hated doing these types of things. "Look, Red, I… I just don't want to feel the way I am feeling right now, I don't want to feel betrayed. I don't want to feel unwanted. I'm leaving and there is nothing that you could say that will change my mind." I told him, my finger inching towards that button that will end things between us.

"You do realize that I won't let you co that easily, right? You do know that I will not stop searching for you. I will never stop looking for you." He said, stepping away from the voot-cruiser with a determined look on his face.

I smiled a tender smile; it would probably be the last one I will ever give. I shook my head, sadness filling me. "Oh Red, I never said you wouldn't. I just hope you never find me." I said and pressed the button.

The voot-cruisers motor started to rumble like crazy. "Far-well, my 'Tallest'." I said just as we flew out of there, leaving behind a furious Red.

_**Authors Note:**__** Some of you guys might be wondering how they were able to talk each other through the glass, well; how's about you just go with the flow and let's say that the glass wasn't exactly sound proof.**_


	3. Earth?

_**Disclaimer: This is actually harder to say than I thought, but **__**sigh**__** Invader Zim is not mine... **_

The voot-cruisers motor started to rumble like crazy. "Far-well, my 'Tallest'." I said just as we flew out of there leaving behind a furious Red.

I let out a deep sigh, and realized what I had just done. "Oh Jack, what am I going to do?" I asked him as I slipped out of my heels. Stretching a little.

"I don't know but we are not going to return right? I know a perfect rock that we could stay on! We passed by it several times in many of our missions! The Irken armada has no rule over it!" Jack said as he came to sit next to me.

"Really? Where?" I asked as I pulled him into my lap and hugged him to me. He has been my rock ever sense he was given to me by Tallest Purple on my first mission. He was like the smeet I never had, how I was capable of living without him for the time hat I was Red I have no idea, I just hope I don't have to go through all that again.

"It's a little planet that it's inhabitants call 'Earth'. I got it coordinates." He said and typed it in to the autopilot telling it where to go. The ship lurched to the right, which caused something to fall on my lap.

"What is this?" I asked, not recognizing the thing that fell into my lap.

"Don't you remember? It's the hologram machine that we are going to have to use for the rest of our lives if we are going to want to blend in with the inhabitants of earth." He said as he grabbed it and stared to play around with the buttons. "How's about we start off fresh? Huh? Could that thing make me into a smeet?" I asked him.

"Of course, but over on 'Earth'. The inhabitants call their smeets 'Babies'." He told me.

"How do you know all of this Jack?" I asked him.

"Oh, I do my research." He said with a giggle. "I had a feeling we were going to visit that planet sooner or later." He told me just as a little picture of a horribly ugly smeet was projected out of the hologram machine.

"This is what you are going to look like as a 'Baby' on earth." He said and handed the machine to me.

"Okay then. What about you then? What will be your disguise?" I asked him as I took a closer look at the picture of this so called 'Baby'.

"Because of my ability to transform into any form I want, I will become into this thing that the inhabitants of 'Earth' call a 'Game slave'." He said.

"Okay, but… what is a… 'Games slave'?" I asked him.

"Here I'll show you." he said as he began to transform into a little machine.

I grabbed a hold of the little machine that had various buttons. It was hard to hold it because I only had three fingers. "How do these inhabitants of earth get a good grip on these?" I asked as I accidently dropped him on the ground.

"He transformed back to his normal form. "Ow! That hurt! Anyways, the inhabitants of 'Earth' also known as 'Humans', they have five fingers, not three." He said as he got back up on the chair.

"What kind of mutated creatures are these 'Humans'?" I yelled out. This was going to be a long ride.

_**6 months later**_

"Are we there yet?" I asked Jack for about the millionth time.

"Almost. Could you stop asking? I'm trying to perfect your disguise." He said with a growl.

"So the plan is what again?" I tried asking again.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it and decide that it isn't the best option when it truly is." He said attaching the hologram machine to my Pak.

"Jack? You do know that I don't like it when you do this to me…" I told him with a huff and crossed my arms together.

"Gaz? You do know that what I'm doing is all for your good?" he said in the same tone as me, but with a smile.

"You are so mean to me!" I said.

"There." He said.

I looked down at myself to see my green skin flicker to white, my hands started to shrink and soon so did my whole body. I was now a smeet, or what the 'Humans' call it, a 'Baby'.

Jack went to the back of the voot-cruiser and started to dig around all the stuff and grabbed a bunch of metal scraps and melted them together to form some sort of basket. Once it cooled down he scratched his fingers down the side, writing something, I didn't understand the foreign writing, but I trusted Jack.

"Are we there yet?" I asked him, yawning. As if on cue, the voot-cruiser responded. "Impact on Rock named 'Earth' in five… four… three… two… one…" Just then the ship collided with the rock and I was sent flying out of my seat and into Jack's arms.

"Thanks." I told him with a sigh of relief.

"That is why I'm here." he said with a smile as he sat me down in the metal basket. "If my calculations are right, we should have landed on the top of a mountain, so all we have to do is camouflage it. He said as he press a button that turned my ship into one of those green and brown things. Apparently, there 'Humans' call them trees.

_**Authors' note: Sorry, still no Zim, I hope he'll come sooner than later, but I will promise you that Dib will be in the next chapter! :D**_


	4. New Family

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine in any way, does it count if I'm a huge fan?... I didn't think so… :"( **_

Jack pressed a button that turned my ship into one of those green and brown things. Apparently, there 'Humans' call them trees.

"Okay now what?" I asked looking down from my basket and immediately regretted it. We were way up on top of the tree, voot-cruiser, whatever. "Do you have all my invader stuff?" I asked him.

"Yep, all in here!" he said knocking on his head. I heard metal scraping metal, and I giggled something that I hadn't been able to do in a while.

"Jack, you never fail to cheer me up." I said and snuggled into the basket.

"Remember, 'Babies' like smeets, can't talk. Okay, so don't talk." He told me, grabbing a hold of the basket and flying to a house.

"But…" I started but was interrupted.

"Shh!" Jack said with a glare, as he landed on the door step of a home. He knocked repeatedly and then quickly transformed into a 'Game Slave' and tucked himself in next to me.

"Hello?" I looked up to see a little human male; he appeared to be the age of two from what Jack had told me about this planet. I yawned, causing him to look down and gasp.

"Dad! Come look!" he yelled behind him as he kept pointing at me.

"Dib! I told you not to bother me while I'm trying to save the earth! What is it?" another male said as he stepped next to who I assumed was his smeet. "Okay, I bite, what am I supposed to be looking at?" he asked.

I yawned and then giggled, these humans are really stupid.

"Oh my, why, if it isn't a little baby. Let's bring it inside." The superior male said and picked me up. He started to walk back into the home, followed by his smeet after he had closed and locked the door.

"Dad there's writing on the side of the basket." The smeet said.

"Hmm, there is. 'Please take care of my baby, I have been through tough times, I can't give her the life she deserves. Please make sure that the 'Game Slave' stays with her at all times, it was the only thing that I could afford to give her.'" The superior male said. Then he looked at me through his goggles. "Hmm… well I can't say no to that now can I. Dib! Say hello to your new sibling!"

"Why does she have purple hair?" The Dib-smeet asked.

"For once in my life, Dib, I don't know. Now what should we give her as a welcome present?" The parental unit said, or as the Dib-smeet said, _dad._

"I know! I got it in the mail, but I didn't like it. I'll be right back." The Dib-smeet said as he ran up the stairs.

"Well, I know that you are not smart enough to understand me, but my name is Professor Membrane! But you could call me dad." The dad said. I think he was smiling but it is hard to tell with that lab coat of his that was covering most of his face.

"D-dad?" I asked.

"You are smarter than I thought, just like Dib! His vocabulary is quite excellent if I might say, for a two year old." The Dad said.

"I found it!" the Dib-smeet said as he was running down the stairs clutching something in his hand. Just as he was on the final steps, he tripped and fell on his face.

I let out a laugh, and clutched at my squidly-spooch. The dad was looking at me with a strange look on his face, and the Dib-smeet just got up and dusted himself off with a smile on his face, happy to see that he had made me laugh.

"It might be a bit too big for her, but I think that she'll like it." The Dib-smeet said, and slipped something around my neck. I grabbed it and looked at it. It was a necklace, as the humans would say. It had a fake human skull on it. I bit it and then looked up at him and smiled.

"Dib-smeet." I said, with a smile.

"She said my name dad! Well, sort of!" the Dib-smeet said with a smile.

"She is a fast learner this one, maybe I could teach her the ways of science before we send her off to school." The Dad said as he dozed off to the Irken dream land. "Oh and Dib? She's going to stay in your room until I could get another one set up for her." And left before the Dib-smeet could say anything.

He let out a sigh and looked at me. "You are my sister now, I will take care of you." He said with a smile.

_'I have a feeling that I'm going to like this place._' I thought to myself, and dosed off to sleep.


	5. Tracking Device

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim can't be mine for it is someone else's…. WHY?**_

_**Red POV**_

"She left me! Me! Of all Irkens!" I yelled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you about going around mating with other Irkens behind her back." The Co-Tallest said to me.

We were on our break, eating out snacks when I brought up the fact that my Gaz left me. "You were right, but what is done is done, so I can't do anything about it now. All I could do is follow her, that is why I placed a tracker on her voot-cruiser." I said with an evil smile spreading across my face.

Just then the computer in front of us informed me of something that I feared would happen. "Tracker… Destroyed on impact."

"Oh! Tough luck, Red." Purple said with a laugh.

"You're not helping! She probably landed on a planet or something." I told him with a snarl that shut him up.

"Sure, look. There are plenty of other Irkens, we could find you a new life-time partner." Purple said, stuffing his face with chips.

"No! I want Gaz, she was mine, forever! You don't understand! I loved her!" I yelled at him.

"Sure that was why you went around sleeping with other women." Purple said and rolled his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said that that isn't love that you're feeling! It's obsession!" he said.

"Love, obsession! What is the difference?" I told him and then turned around to face the computer. "Computer! Send the following transmission to all Irkens, no matter where they are." I said as a little camera came out of the computer.

"Hello Irkens! This is Tallest Red! You all know who my life-time partner is. Well, she ran away, I need you to report to me if you see her. This is your Tallest, signing off." And the computer sent this message to everyone.

"Why don't you just let her go?" Purple asked.

"Because I don't want to! Now back off, I need some time to think." I said and exited the room.

I made my way to the main office where all the important information was being kept. Once I entered I turned to face the huge screen of the computer. "Where was the Tracker last located?" I asked.

"Calculating… On a unknown rock."

"Do you have the coordinates?"

"I will try to get them for you… it'll take a while…"

"How much of a while?"

"About 16 years."

"Why that much time?"

"Because the tracker was outdated. It was the first of its kind, it'll be hard to tell where it's last signal was sent from." The computer told me.

"Fine… I could wait…"

_**Gaz POV**_

The years went by in a flash, my hologram aged just as much as the other humans that surrounded me, I got use to this new life style, but I still carried Jack around everywhere I went. Of course no one noticed of cared because of his disguise, but we communicated in Irken. Well, sort of, I just taped on his buttons, while he spelled out Irken words on his screen.

Everyone around me just thought that I was playing some game called 'Vampire Piggie Hunter' or something like that. Oh well, humans may be stupid, but if it weren't for these so called 'movies' that me and the Dib-brother see, I wouldn't know how dangerous they really are.

I was enrolled into this so called 'School' thing that the humans use to learn about themselves. The Irken Invader in me saw this as an advantage to know both their weaknesses and strengths, just in case it boiled down to a fight.

As the years came and went, I found that I was growing rather fond of earth, sure Irk would always be my home planet, but earth had a special thing to it, I don't know, like it was alive or something, but not even earth could help me forget about the hard times that Red made me go through, I never actually smiled unless the Dib-Brother was in pain, or when Jack tells me a joke.

But everything changed when _**HE**_ got here.


	6. Rain

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine **_

But everything changed when _**HE**_ got here.

It had started to rain outside. That earth acid made me feel pain, but not as much as I have felt before. My hand went up to my cheek, fingering my scar. My hologram didn't have it, but I did, I still did, and always would.

I was a junior at high school at the when it happened. Dib-Brother is in the same grade as me, for he was held back. Something that the dad had looked down upon.

I had been walking to high school through the rain (with an umbrella) when out of nowhere I here someone screaming. I just ignored it and kept walking. I would've know who it was if I had Jack in my hands, he would have seen and told me, but I kept him in my pocket.

I came across a tree and saw a boy screeching in pain. He seemed eerily familiar, his skin was green, he would be my height, not my holograms. Why did he have an invader suit? Then it hit me… It was an Irken invader. "Shit!" I said and started to speed walk.

A pair of hands grabbed my waist and pulled me up so that I was just over his head.

"Let me go!" I yelled and tried to use my umbrella to beat him, but the wind blew it away. His screeching stopped. I heard a sigh of relief come from him. I realized that he was using me as a shield against the rain, so I stopped struggling.

"You do realize that I'm going to kill you?" I said as he started walking towards the school.

"You? Kill the ALMIGHTY ZIM? HA! HA! HA!" He yelled out laughing maniacally.

"So your name is Zim? Ha! What a dumb name." I said, not impressed.

Just then the rain stopped and he put me down. "Dumb? Dumb! How dare you call the name of ZIM dumb, you stuuupid hyuman?"

_'Human, huh, I would have thought he'd see through my disguise.'_ I thought to myself as I pulled out my 'Game Slave' a.k.a. Jack out of my pocket. "You owe me an umbrella." I said as I shacked my head back and forth do get rid of the water in my hair, it only worked a little. It landed on Zim.

He let out a screech of terror as the droplets of water landed on him.

I looked down at Jack and saw words scrolling on his screen._** 'Another Irken? Do you think the Tallest Red found us?'**_

I pressed a whole bunch of random buttons as I walked away from Zim. 'Maybe I should investigate him some more, but not today, it'll have to be tomorrow.' I typed in.

"You dare walk away from ZIM!" I heard him yell from behind me.

I sighed and looked back. "A little tip. Next time that it's raining, instead of using me as a shield, bathe in Paste!" I said, leaving him stunned and walked inside the school.

_**Lunch Time**_

I sat down at my usual table, talking with Jack, waiting for Dib-brother to sit down next to me, with the disgusting human food.

When I was a 'Baby'; here on earth, the Dad soon found out I was not able to swallow the food, that it had burned my tongue. So he decided to use some sort of other torture. He stuck a needle in my arm, sending some thing called 'vitamins' shooting through my veins. It ended up in my squidly-spooch. I almost died. If it weren't for the fact that Jack was there close by, I wouldn't be here right now. He is the one that gives me Irken snacks to eat every time that the Dib-brother or the dad are not looking. I'm still a mystery to the dad; I just hope that he never finds out my secret.

"Gaz! Did you know that there is an alien in my class?" Dib yelled out, catching me off guard, causing me to drop Jack on the ground by accident.

I glared at him for almost making me have a squidly-spooch attack. I picked Jack up and dusted him off. "There is no such thing as aliens, Dib-brother!" I growled at him through clenched teeth, my hands started to sweet, while they griped on to Jack.

'_This Zim character is going to end up exposing me in front of this 'Family' of mine, if I am not careful.'_ I thought to myself as I started to talk to Jack again.

"You're wrong they do exist, and I'll prove it! You just watch!" he yelled at me disappointed.

He stood up and went to throw his untouched food away and walk out of the room.

I stood up to follow him. "Dib-brother. You need to eat! It is unhealthy for you to skip out on lunch like that. What would the dad say?" I asked him as I put Jack back in my pocket before he could say anything else.

"He doesn't care, Gaz! He hardly visits us!" He said as he entered the hallway laying his head against one of the lockers.

"How do you know? Huh? I bet he is thinking of us this very moment!" I said, crossing my arms.

I barley did this, but I sensed that something was wrong with the Dib-Brother. I had developed some sort of feeling toward this human. He isn't as dumb as the others, and he needs me here. He is my 'Brother', now and I will take care of him.

"Gaz! Don't be blind, he doesn't even call us anymore, he is too interested in his god damn science!" he said as he slid down he lockers until he was sitting down.

I sighed and sat down next to him, laying my head on his shoulder. "Look, Dib-Brother, I know that a dad is an important thing for every kid to have especially at your age, but think about it this way. I'm here for you, I will always be here, even when you don't want me to be there." I told him, thinking about my secret. My hand started to caress the scar on my cheek.

"What are you talking about, I'll always want you to be there for me, you're my Lil' sis." He said pulling me into a tight hug.

I hesitated, I hated doing these kinds of things, but I hugged him back anyways. Once we pulled apart, I looked at him. "You tell anyone about this, I will make you wish you were never born." I told him.

"There is the Gaz we all know and love." He said and laughed as he ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away with a small smile.

He stood up and walked away, I sighed. Then I heard footsteps heading towards me. I looked down the hall to see who it was.

Zim.


	7. Caught

_**Disclaimer: I wish, and wish, but I have a feeling that it isn't going to happen… Invader Zim is not mine.**_

He stood up and walked away, I sighed. Then I heard footsteps heading towards me. I looked down the hall to see who it was.

Zim.

It was clear that he had contacts and his wig, he could've done better.

I just sat there looking at him as he stopped in front of me. "You look familiar… Have I seen you before?" he asked me.

At that moment I could feel Jack vibrating in my pocket to tell me something, but I ignored him.

"Well, does using me as a shield against the rain, ring a bell?

"No not that! Are you even human." He whispered to me.

My eyes widened. _'He is defiantly going to blow my cover. I don't want to leave the new life that I started here. Not now that __**MY**__ Dib-Brother needs me._' I thought to myself as Jack started to vibrate violently. I pulled him out of my pocket and flipped him open.

_**'DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING!**_' his screen spelled out. _**'JUST FLEE THE SCENE!'**_

I looked back up at Zim. "I have to go." I said, not bothering to answer his question. I walked away just as the school bell rang, signaling for us to go to our next class.

_**Zim POV**_

I watched her leave. Could she really be what I thought she was? She wasn't human that is for sure. I could tell by the way she walks; she has that Irken walk that makes us stand strait with pride everywhere we go.

But then again she does have a human family. Where is her S.I.R. unit? If she was Irken, she has to have one in order to leave the planet. I have to find out more about her. I can't just let this go by. She is a potential threat, and I know just how to solve it. I'll make her fall in love with me.

_'But how do you make a female fall in love with you? Hmm…'_ I thought to myself.

The day went on and I went to class to class, just wondering how, but I couldn't concentrate. A human male kept throwing glares my way, I tried to ignore him, but that bug head of his just kept annoying me.

"For the love of the Tallest! Why are you staring at me like that?" I yelled at him as I made my way to what these humans call 'Lockers'.

"You're an alien, I could tell. Why else would you have green skin?" he sneered.

"It is a skin condition you worm baby. How could you criticize me when you are the one with the big head?" I said opening my locker to get my stuff and go back to my base before G.I.R. destroys it.

"Hey, my head is not big! I know you are up to something, something bad. I will find out, whether you like it or not." He said with a glare.

Just then his 'Sister' walked by playing her filthy human game, not bothering to look up from it. "Come on Dib, leave him alone and drive me home." She told him. Pulling on his sleeve to drag him to the parking lot.

"But Gaz!" The Dib-Stink whined, but was shut up by the glare that was sent his way by the Gaz-human.

Something about her made me wonder what she was hiding from everyone.

_**Gaz POV**_

__"I don't want you anywhere near him!" I said as we entered the driveway.

"Who?" Dib-Brother asked.

"Zim! I don't want you anywhere near Zim!" I yelled as I got out of the car.

"He is planning something and you know it. He's a filthy alien scum! No one wants that alien here! No aliens will ever be accepted here!" He yelled back at me.

I froze. My squidly-spooch broke, just like it did when I saw Red with… with… Ah! If I could cry I would have then. I let out a sob, but he didn't hear it, he was too busy ranting on and on about how much he hated aliens, every time hitting home base, and hurting me even more.

I grabbed my back pack and slammed the car door shut.

"Gaz? What's wrong?" Dib yelled after me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back and ran, ran as fast as I could I don't know where I was heading, but I jumped a few fences to make sure that the Dib-Stink wasn't following me anymore. I almost dropped Jack on one of those jumps.

Once I was sure that I was alone, I really looked at where I was. It was some one's back yard, the house had some sort of green glow to it. Then the back door opened and a little green dog stepped out.

"Intruders!" It yelled out.

I grabbed Jack from my pocket ready to tell hi to transform back and use him as a weapon, when I saw the owner of the green dog.

"Dib-Sister? What are you going in my back yard?" he asked getting a hold of his 'Dog'.

"Hiding from Dib-Brother… Don't worry, I wouldn't be here willingly." I said as I stood up with a huff.

"Hmm… G.I.R.! Scan the female!" Zim shouted. At first I was confused but the I understood, he was checking to see if I was really human, I turned to jump back over the fence but it was too late.

"Scanning… Female is Irken. I like waffles, do you like waffles?" The S.I.R. Unit said.

I sighed. "Guess there is no denying it. May I step into your base, fellow invader?" I asked, in defeat.

Zim just stood there, mouth wide open. He shook his head in disbelief and stepped aside. "Go ahead." He murmured.

I grabbed a hold of my backpack with one hand and had a tight grip on Jack with the other.

"If I'm going to change for the first time in years, it isn't going to be in public." I told him with a frown.

_ 'I can't believe it, they caught me. Sixteen years in hiding and they found me.'_ I thought to myself.


	8. I Found Her

_**Disclaimer: I HATE writing these… Invader Zim is not mine… **_

'_I can't believe it, they caught me. Sixteen years in hiding and they found me.'_ I thought to myself.

I followed Zim to one of the elevators. We both stepped in followed by his S.I.R. unit. He pressed the last button and the seconds seemed to tick by slowly with every ding that came by.

Finally the elevator door opened, and I stepped out just as a huge computer screen began to talk. "Zim? The tallest request to talk to you immediately." When I heard that I started to back away with Jack vibrating violently in my hand, but Zim stopped me.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to talk to the tallest?" he asked.

I shook my head furiously. "No you… you don't understand! I…" I gulped and then whispered to him, "I am hiding from Tallest Red."

"His eyes grew wide. "Why would you -" he started but was cut off by his computer.

"Zim the tallest are furious, please answer their transmission." The computer said.

He sighed and looked at me in the eye. "Fine, just stay in your disguise and start playing your game thing and whatever you do don't look up., we'll talk when this is over." He said and pulled up an experimenting table for me to sit on. "Computer accept the transmission!" He yelled, not taking off his disguise.

"Zim! Finally! What took you so long?" I heard Red's voice.

Something inside of me broke. Feelings that I had ignored for ages were returning. How I wanted to stand up and face him, to curse him in every language I know. I flipped open Jack and started to press buttons.

'_Distract me; I don't want to hear his voice.'_ I typed in.

'_**Okay, what do you want me to say?**_' were the words that scrolled up the screen.

'_I don't know something!'_

'_**Uh, Gaz? You might want to listen to the conversation…'**_

"Zim, there is a female in your base, why is that?" I heard Purple ask.

"She is one of earths inhabitants. The ALMIGHTY ZIM will experiment on her, test the weaknesses of our enemies. So we could rule them!" He said, throwing his head back arms raised and he let out his maniacal laugh.

"Why does she seem familiar?" Red said.

"That is what I wondered, but oh well, she is a filthy, stuuupid hyuman, so Zim does not care." Zim said. He was standing up for me, insulting me, but standing up for me nonetheless.

"I want a TACO!" G.I.R. yelled from underneath the table I was sitting on, causing me to fall on the floor from the scare.

Jack had fallen out of my hands and onto the ground next to G.I.R. He grabbed Jack, and Jack started to vibrate like crazy. I let him play with Jack for a while. I stayed on the floor, listening to the tallest talk.

"I was wondering where that thing was… anyways. We have a mission for you." Red said.

"But Zim is already on a mission to conquer earth…" Zim said.

"I know, but this one is more important. Six-teen years ago, my life-mate Gaz…" when Red mentioned my name Zim's back stiffened.

'_I knew I should have changed my name! I knew it!_' I thought to myself.

Red continued, ignoring Zim's stiff figure. "She ran away from me, for reasons that I will not share with the likes of you. Before she left, I had placed a tracker on her voot cruiser, but it had been destroyed on impact. I just received the coordinates from the crash site, and found out that it was on the Rock that you have been sent to conquer Zim. Here is what I need you to do. I need you to find her, and then come back to Irk with her. I promise that I will give you the thing you have wanted the most. This is Tallest Red, signing off." Red said and cut the transmission.

Zim just stood there, not looking away from the screen.

"Zim? Are you okay?" I asked him as I got up. I walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you… Perhaps by any chance… The Tallest's life mate?" he asked not taking his eyes away from the screen.

I sighed. "Yeah." I told him taking my hand away from his shoulder. I looked over his shoulder to look at G.I.R. shaking Jack madly.

"Jack please transform back." I said.

Zim looked at me as if I was crazy, then looked at where I was looking. He saw that G.I.R. was playing with my 'Game Slave'. Then a look of shock came across his face as he saw that the game wasn't really a game at all. It was my S.I.R. unit.

"How could he do that?" he asked, completely out raged.

"I added a few modifications to him when I was still an Irken invader." I explained. "Jack, come here." I said and he obeyed. I immediately pulled him into my arms missing the hugs that I use to give him. Then I set him down, and he stretched.

"It feels good to be back to normal." He said.

"It's my turn now Jack, could you do me a favor and turn this hologram machine off?" I asked him pointing to my back.

His eyes turned Red. "Yes Mistress." He responded and immediately went to where my pack was located. It stung when he started to take the hologram machine off, it has been on my Pak for sixteen years, I had gotten used to it.

Zim's eyes grew wide as he saw who I actually was. We were finally looking eye to eye. I bowed to him. "Ex-Irken Invader Gaz, at your service." I said with a quick smile that disappeared as soon as it came.

Zim returned the smile and took off his disguise. He had beautiful pinkish reddish eyes; his antennas were long and black. He was actually quite attractive for an Irken. "Invader Zim, at your service also." He said with a quick bow.


	9. He's My Boyfriend

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine**_

Zim returned the smile and took off his disguise. He had beautiful pinkish reddish eyes; his antennas were long and black. He was actually quite attractive for an Irken. "Invader Zim, at your service also." He said with a quick bow.

I couldn't stop looking at him. I couldn't believe that he was here, that another Irken was here, Just then his hand shot up to finger my scar on my cheek. Out of instinct my hand grabbed his.

"Sorry, I… I've heard your stories, I've heard many things, but I want to hear them from you." He said. Instead of letting his hand drop, he turned his hand so that he was holding mine.

"I–" I couldn't finish what I was about to say because jack started to pull on my dress. I looked down and noticed that his hand had transformed into a cellphone. I let go of Zim's hand and grabbed a hold of Jacks hand.

"Hello?"

"Gaz! I'm so worried about you! You know I hate it when you do this!" the Dib-brother was starting to rant but I cut him short.

"Dib-Brother calm down, I'm with a friend right now, and I'll be home around ten." I told him, l not daring to look at Zim; I bet he could see my cheeks turn a dark green.

"No you're coming home now! Dad called, he said he is on his way!"

"What? The dad is coming? Why?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but if you really want, you could bring your friend along." He said and hung up before I could say anything. I let go of the phone and it transformed back into Jacks had, and retracted back to his arm.

"Come on Zim. We are going to my house." I told him but then I looked down at myself. "I can't show up like this. Jack, quick, put my hologram back on." I told him then looked at Zim. "Get your disguise on, you are going to go see my parental unit." I told him as my image flickered back to a human.

"What? Why?" he asked, but put on his disguise anyways. I let out a sigh, I'm going to hate it when he does that, I really do love his eyes.

"Because, if I'm going to be here every day, I'm going to need an excuse. I'll tell you every single one of my adventures, every day." I said and got into his elevator, with both of the S.I.R. units following me. I held my hand out to him. He looked at it first and then he smiled and took my outstretched hand.

"Let us go, and don't worry I got the perfect excuse for you coming over every day." He said and stepped into the elevator not letting go of my hand.

The whole way home I never let go of his hand. His 'dog' was at his side, a tight leash around his neck, and I had my game slave in my pocket. When we got home, I noticed that there was one car too many in the garage. This meant the dad was already home.

"Shoot! He's already home. Zim, what are we going to say to him?" I asked him.

"Don't worry I got this under control." He said gestured for me to go through the front doors first.

"I'm home." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Finally! About ti-, who's that?" Dib-brother asked from his spot on the couch, dad was sitting on the other couch.

"I'm her boyfriend." Zim said and draped his arm around his shoulder.

"WHAT?" Dib-Brother and the dad, and even I yelled out.

"Come on baby, why lie to them?" He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

My eyes widened at contact. My squidly-spooch got a warm tingling feeling. I think it was called… love?

Jack was vibrating violently in my pocket, but I ignored him.

"Um…" I was at a loss of words; I was usually so in control, but that kiss that he gave me… I just can't say anything right anymore.

The dad stood up and walked toward us, and so did Dib-brother.

"Is this true Gaz?" the dad asked.

I gave a little sigh. "Mr. Dad, this is my b-boyfriend Zim, Zim this is professor Membrane, and this is Dib-Brother." I said scratching my neck with one hand.

Zim extended his hand to shake Mr. Dads. At first the dad just looked at it, but then after several seconds shook it.

Dib-Brother just stood there, looking us with a face that said _'I can't believe this.'_

"Dib-brother? Aren't you happy for me?" I asked hugging Zim tightly to me, with a big smile on my face.

He shook his head slowly. "He's an alien Gaz! How could you even look in his direction?" he whispered then bolted to his room.

I quickly looked at Zim and the dad, then ran after him. "Dib-brother! Wait!" I yelled, leaving two very confused males.

I started to pound on his door. "Dib-Brother! Come on open the door!" I yelled, but then I heard some sort of click, and it sure wasn't the door.

"Dib?" I asked.

"He's an alien, and I'm going to kill him." He said opening the door. In his hand was a pistil.

"Don't you dare."

"Oh I dare." He said, pushing me out of the way.


	10. Found Out

_**Disclaimer: I really hate saying this… Invader Zim isn't mine.**_

"Oh I dare." He said, pushing me out of the way.

"Dib! Think about what you are doing…" I said as I followed him down the stairs.

"I know exactly what I am doing." He said. "Dad, get out of the way!" He yelled as he made his way towards Zim, about eight feet apart.

"Dib! Where on earth did you get that from?" The Dad yelled.

"None of your business! Get out of the way!" he said and pushed him away.

Dib pulled the trigger, without warning, and it would have killed Zim… If I didn't jump in to take the Bullet.

I tackled Zim to the ground, and the bullet didn't really hit me, it hit my hologram machine, turning it off completely.

My hologram started to flicker from human to my Irken self.

I looked down at myself. "Shit!" I said. "I had a feeling this was going to happen." I stood up, brushing down my dress then turned to look at the human males that were staring at me with astonished eyes.

"Okay look. I can explain." I said, hands up looking at Dib with his pistol still raised.

He gave me a small smile. "I told you aliens existed, and all along you were one." He chuckled, completely gone mad. "You doubted me, all along, and yet you denied me the satisfaction of at least knowing." He said ready to shoot again.

"Go ahead. Shoot me, Dib-brother!" I yelled. Jack was now jumping on the ground transformed.

"Potential threat to mistress! Must be terminated!" he yelled with glowing Red eyes.

"Jack! Stand down." I said in his direction. "Protect Zim make sure that he doesn't interfere." I saw that he was about to talk back to me, but I gave him a glare. Then I turned to look at Dib. "Go ahead Dib-Brother, no one is stopping you know." I said and spread my arms wide open and closed my eyes, letting my head fall back a little. I could hear Zim start to protest, about to tell me something, but Jack stopped him.

"Don't call me that! I am not your brother! You are just an alien that showed up at our doorstep one day pretending to be one of us. We took you in, you were part of the family, and you never told us! Like I said before, aliens are not excepted here." Dib said. I opened my eyes, letting him see how much sadness I had collected throughout my lifetime, but he didn't so much as flinch. He gave me a cold glare and was about to pull the trigger again when out of nowhere; the dad jumped in and took the gun out of his hands.

"Dib, this is the female that you have always known to be your sister, this is my daughter that you were about to kill." The dad said, protecting me. He saw Dib's unwavering glare and sighed a deep sigh.

He turned to me. "Gaz, as your parental unit, I will miss you. But as the father of Dib, I beg you to leave; I really don't want him to go crazy." He said, giving me one last hug.

"I'll miss you Mr. Dad." I said returning the hug.

He turned to Zim. "You better take care of her." Then he turned back to me. "Visit me in the labs every once in a while." He said then pushed all of us out of the house before Dib could do anything crazy.

"Zim- I mean, I, guess we have to leave earth." Zim said.

"But what about your mission?" I asked grabbing Jack in my arms, willing myself not to start sobbing like a total smeet in front of Zim.

Zim got a hold of Gir, who by the way has been off playing in the front yard with a butterfly, completely oblivious of the dangerous situation that just played out inside.

"Zim was given a new mission. To return you to your rightful owner. Tallest Red." He said with a frown, not looking at me.

"You-you can't take me back there. No please don't! I don't want to go!" I said about to run but Zim grabbed me, his arms around my waist.

"Please, don't struggle, Zim has to do what Tallest Red says, or else Zim will be killed. Come on." He said looking around. "We have to hurry, quick before anyone see's you, let's go to my base. We have to leave as soon as possible." He said pulling me along with him as we ran to his base.

"But my ship, I can't just leave it here!" I yelled looking in the direction of the mountain.

"I'm sorry, but we can't take it. We have no time." Zim said, as we turned right onto another street.

"What are you going to do once you return me to Red?" I asked, finally giving in.

"Zim… I don't know." He responded once we made it to his base. He opened the front door and we stepped in, trying to catch our breaths.

He stepped to where a pink couch was and pushed it. There was a hole on the floor. He looked at me and gestured for me to go first. I sighed and jumped in. with jack still in my arms. I landed on my butt, into a really dark room. One by one the lights flickered on. I heard a ding and I turned in that direction.

I turned in time to see Zim stepping out of it. "Hey!" I said. "Not fair!" I said with a huff.

He just smiled at me.

"I am Zim! I deserve to use the elevator!" I said pointing to me with a look of pure selfishness.

I let out a laugh. I like this guy. "You are so mean!" I said, pouting my lips.

I may be mean, but I am ZIM!" he said flashing another smile in my direction


	11. A Talk with the Tallest Red

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim isn't mine…. Humph!**_

"I may be mean, but I am ZIM!" he said flashing another smile in my direction.

The computer interrupted us. "Transmission from the Tallest." It said.

Zim looked at me. I hour ago they just shrugged, I was going to be turned in anyway.

"I wonder what they want, it wasn't even a full hour sense the last time they called." Zim said, walking towards the computer. "Accept Transmission."

"Zim! Have you found her yet?" Red asked, clearly impatient.

"Yes actually." He said and looked in my direction.

I cleared my throat. "Hello Red. Long time no see." I said as calmly as I could, but the truth is that in the inside, I wanted to go right through the computer screen and dismantle him one limb at a time, starting with his antennas. "Why on Irk do you want me back, Red? Hmm? Is it so that you could cheat on me again with another female? Hmm?" I asked him glaring at the screen.

He just stood there. Looking at me with a glazed look in his eyes. He gulped, but stayed quite.

"Past Tallest damn it! I swear, Red, you've been looking for me for sixteen years, and when you finally find me, you don't say a damn word! Red! Answer me!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone!" He responded.

"Don't avoid the question, Red! Why do you want me back? I just started a new life, and then you come along and ruin it! Haven't you caused enough pain?" I yelled, with every word stepping closer to the screen until I was standing next to Zim. "Red, there is only so much pain I could take." I whispered to him. He looked away. "Red! Don't look away! Look at all the pain that you are causing me! It's been sixteen years! Let it go." I whimpered the last part, I had really started to regret showing weakness. "Red if I return, all you are going to get back is a shadow, you won't receive any love or affection. Red I'm warning you now. Are you sure you want me to come back?" I asked him.

"Yes, I want you to come back. I chose you didn't I?" he said with that determined look in his eyes again.

I sighed. "How selfish could you get Red? Tell me, when does this stop? Tell me Red? When are you going to leave me alone. I was starting out a new life here on earth. I had a human family, Red!" I said

"That is just it, you are not human Gaz! You aren't even an invader anymore! You were supposed to leave all that behind when you became **MY** life partner Gaz!" He responded.

That shut me up. I had been living a lie for sixteen years. I saw how much it affected Dib, and how much it affected Dad. I'm a monster, no one deserves to be with me, no wonder Red did what he did.

"Red? Why do you want me so bad. For the love of the past Tallest, you are Red! You have the ability to have any female you want!" I said.

"I want you Gaz… I want you." He said.

"Red, what were you trying to prove when you slept with all those females? The message I received was that I wasn't needed there, that I wasn't important. What were you trying to do?" I asked him. "Why would you play around with my feelings like that?" I asked him.

"This conversation is over. Zim I want her here as soon as possible." Red said and signed off.

I just stared at the screen and then it all came rushing towards me, the sadness, the betrayal, the hate, the depression, all in one huge ball that was thrown in my direction. I feel to the floor sobbing, Jack still in my arms comforting me. I curled up into a ball, and just sobbed as if there was no tomorrow.

Someone started to pat me on the back, and coo me words of comfort. I started to relax, and then I realized something. It hadn't even been a whole day, and I had fallen in love with this Irken. I can't go back to Red. All I had for him was a crush nothing special, but Zim… he is different… I love him.


	12. The Note

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine (A.N. as a side note, I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC I try but I do make mistakes… Enjoy! Oh and one more thing… Please Review! I need to see your opinions! That is all! :D)**_

All I had for Red was a crush nothing special, but Zim… he is different… I love him.

"Zim needs to know… Zim needs to know why you ran away from the tallest Red." Zim asked me.

"I… I saw something I shouldn't have seen." I told him as I sat up, letting Jack go. I sighed, and noticed I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Like what?" He asked scooting over next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes shut trying not to remember. I gave up and opened them again.

My hand went up to take his wig off. "I like you better without your disguise, Zim." I said trying to change the subject.

His cheeks turned into a darker shade of green. "Never mind that." Zim said taking off his disguise and throwing it to some corner of the base. "Tell Zim what happened." He said his beautiful eyes looking into mine. I couldn't refuse; it was a moment of weakness.

"I caught him cheating on me…" I started to say but I couldn't say anymore. Something had told me to stop. I just couldn't, no, I didn't want to remember, and I have sobbed enough for one day.

"With whom?" he asked, his arm going around my shoulder rubbing it in a comfortable manner. I leaned into his embrace, loving the warmth he gave off.

"That is just it, I don't think even he knows. I think he just calls some random female over and… and… Zim, why would he do this to me? Does he really hate me that much?" I asked him, breathing in his essence, and relaxed… a little.

"Zim does not know how a tallest could be so cruel to you, but Zim is sure that if he has waited sixteen years for you, he will appreciate you." Zim said.

Then I realized something, Zim had a point. If I fall in love with him, Red would have him beheaded while showering him in this painful earth acid called rain. I couldn't do that to Zim.

I pushed away from him, missing the warmth that he was giving off. "I think that it is best if we left earth as soon as possible." I said and got up to head towards the elevators.

"Where are you going?" he asked me. I didn't turn back.

"I'll be back in a while." I told him.

"Take Gir with you. Your S.I.R. Unit seemed to have fallen into hyper sleep." Zim said pointing to Jack who was now snoring loudly.

I let out a little laugh. "Do me a favor and put him to bed, I'll be right back. I'm not going to take Gir, just so you know." I said and quickly stepped into the elevator before he could say anything.

I can't really feel anything; my whole body went numb as I recalled everything that had happened today. I looked down and noticed that I had left my back pack here. I grabbed it and pulled out a piece of paper and started to write on it. Once I was done, I put it in my dress pocket and walked out the door.

Dib P.O.V.

'_Aliens! Aliens, everywhere I look. For all I know the man in the next room is an alien.'_ I thought. I was going crazy. How could I have not seen this? What girl has both purple eyes and hair, without dying it or contacts?

I never really moved from the spot I was at when they left. I had attempted to kill my own sister for Pete's' sake!

'_She's not your sister; she's an alien, the enemy!_' A voice in my head shouted at me. My right eye began to twitch.

"Masta told me to follow you!" I heard a yell coming from my room, then a heavy thud.

"Gir! Shut up!" that sounded like Gaz's voice.

'_The enemy.'_ The voice inside my head said again.

I ignored it and ran to my room. I threw the door open in time to see a flash of green and purple jumping out my window. I stuck my head out the window, but I didn't see anything.

'_I bet she hid a bomb somewhere.'_ The voice said again.

"It's been sixteen years! If she wanted to do that, she would have done that by now!" I said out loud.

But I looked around my room anyways. I found something, yes, but it wasn't a bomb… it was a note.

I sat down on my bed, and read it aloud to myself.

'_My beloved Dib-Brother,_

_You have been there for me when I needed you. I want you to know my story before you could criticize me any further._

_I am Ex-Irken Invader Gaz. I am the tallest's life-partner. It's sort of like marriage, but you can't really get the thing you guys call a divorce. I caught him cheating on me with a female, and without knowing it he confessed that he had had many more affairs with females._

_He broke my heart so I decided to run away. My S.I.R. unit Jack suggested I go to earth; he attached a machine to me that made me look like a human._

_Long story short, I was taken in by the wonderful and famous membrane family, they were kind and smarter than the average human. Over the years I watched them grow and separate. I learned that even the toughest of flowers will soon die out, but the memory will always be there._

_Dib, don't make the same mistakes that I did. Dib, spend more time with dad._

_I don't think you'll ever see me again. Zim is taking me back to the Tallest, I really have no choice. I really wish I could say good-bye to you face to face but a-lass I can't. Give dad a big old hug from me._

_Please don't be mad at me for not telling you my lil' secret. I love you, and I don't want to leave knowing that you hate me._

_Dib, if you ever need anything, anything at all that I could do, I left my ship here on earth, it's on the mountain that is right next to the house. Jack disguised it as a tree. Any normal human wouldn't figure out which one it is, but Dib, you're unique; I know you'll figure it out._

_I love you Dib, never forget that._

_Ex-Irken Invader Gaz a.k.a Dib-sister._

I slowly put the note down on the bed. "What have I done? I tore my family apart. She was always there for me, and I let her down." I said as I sunk to my knees on the ground.

I let out a painful scream and not ten seconds later, dad ran into the room to see me hunched over on the ground, crying.

"Dib! What's wrong?" he asked, running towards me, pulling me up. I cried on his shoulder ruining his lab coat.

"I made a horrible mistake." I whimpered as I stood up strait, tears streaming down my cheeks. I grabbed the note and gave it to him, as I ran out of my room and to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet.

Who said guys couldn't cry?


	13. The Note Gaz POV

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine… oh and Review! I need some inspiration over here! Please!**_

I had to give him this note; I don't care about the possibilities that he could have a gun in his hand. I had to tell him that I cared no matter if I were human or not.

I looked up to see that I was standing outside of the house that I use to call home. Oh how I'll miss it. I looked at the note that I had in my hand, and a determined look flashed across my face as the sun had started to set outside.

I walked in the direction of where Dib's room was. My Pak sprouted its legs, and I started to climb up the wall to the window that was two stories up. His window was already open as I stepped onto the ledge. Before I jumped in I made sure that he wasn't in the room, there weren't any signs of a human in here, when out of nowhere I heard his annoying voice.

"Masta told me to follow you!" Gir yelled from behind me, frightening me, causing me to fall to the ground with a loud thud. I clutched at my squidly-spooch, willing it to stop thudding.

"Shut up Gir!" I yelled, that was when I heard someone running up the steps. I set the note down on Dib's bed and lunged to grab Gir in my arms. I looked back in time to see Dib standing at the door.

I jumped out the window, my pak legs were clutching the wall just outside the window. I saw Dib peer his head out the window. How I longed to pull him into a tight hug, to say good-bye, but it'll just make everything worse, he hates me.

Before Gir could ruin anything else, my pak legs retracted, causing us to plummet to the ground, when Gir activated his jet Pack and sent us flying back to Zim's base.

Once we were in the front yard, I let go of him and once again landed on my butt. I was going to have to get use to this if I was going to stick with this S.I.R. unit and his 'Masta'.

I was just about to enter the house when Zim opened the door for me as if he were waiting for me. I entered and then glared at him.

"What?" he had the nerve to ask.

"How on Irk did you come up with the idea of sending your S.I.R. unit? Hmm?" I asked him.

"With the Almighty Zim's most intelligent head, brain, and squidly-spooch!" he said raising his hands in the air, and letting out a fit of evil laughs.

"Well, your defective S.I.R. unit almost caused me to be caught!" I said, crossing my arms.

Zim looked furious. "Don't talk that way about Gir. He is not defective at all, he just has personality! How would you like it, if Zim called your robot defective? How would you like it if you were called every day of your life sense you were a smeet defective? How would you like it if you were unloved?" he said, sadness pool into his eyes.

"Zim, what's wrong?" I asked him as I took some steps towards him.

"Nothing you wouldn't understand." He said turning his back to me. "We are leaving tomorrow morning, as soon as we wake up from hyper sleep." He said and strolled out of the room before I could utter so much as a sorry.

I'm guessing that in his haste to leave the room, he forgot to give me a room to hyper sleep in. I looked around the room and only saw two options; it was either the couch or the floor. Naturally I chose what would have been more comfy, the couch. I went to lay down and then let it all sink in. Just yesterday, I was living a normal human life, sort of, and look at me now, I'm going to Irk to be with a guy that doesn't even love me.


	14. You have Me Now

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim isn't mine (A.N. please review! Give me some ideas, anything is welcome, I just don't guarantee I will use it in the story.) **_

I had fallen asleep on the couch when the house started to shake. I got up and ran outside. I couldn't believe my eyes, the Irken massive had come it was right there in front of me parked on a few dozen cars. "No, this can't be happening. No not earth!" I whispered to myself, grabbing helplessly at my antennas.

Red stepped out of it, a huge smile on his face when he saw mine filled with despair. He walked up to me and grabbed me by the chin. "Why hello, Gaz." He said and before I could even respond, his lips were crushing down on mine.

I pushed him away. "You suck at parking." I told him looking at the massive.

"Forget about that, I'm here to take you home to Irk, right after I destroy earth." He said wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I tried to get away, but all my efforts were futile, he barley gave me any wiggle room. "I've been waiting for you for sixteen years, no way am I going to let you off just like that." He said and his lips were crushing down on mine again.

I kicked his legs, scratched at his arms, bit on his lips, anything for his to let me go, but he didn't, he seemed to enjoy it. All the curses that I spat out at him between breaths were muffled again by his. I didn't want to use this card, but he gave me no choice, I hitched up my leg as hard as I could, and he fell to the ground in pain. "Don't ever treat me like that again, Red." I told him as he rolled around on the ground moaning in pain.

"This is the thanks I get from saving your life?" he said, once he was able to breath normally again.

"What on Irk are you talking about?" I yelled at him.

He got up, slowly. "When you got that scar," he said slowly coming up to trace my scar with his two fingers. "When you passed out, I was there to help you."

"No, I was there all by myself." I said, shaking my head slowly, backing away, but Red grabbed me again.

"You really shouldn't under estimate the power of Irken technology." He said.

"No, it couldn't be you, no, that was my Invader test! If you were there to help me, then, then… I never was an Invader." I thought to myself.

My eyes were wide in shock. My whole life is a lie. I lost complete control of my body. I felt myself fall to my knees, and then slowly, the concrete sidewalk slapped my face.

I heard Red calling for me, but I was way out in my own little world. I had passed out cold.

When I woke up, I had opened my eyes to see the most beautiful ones, worry written all over them. It was as if my body was out of control, I couldn't control it. My hand went up to caress his cheek.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Zim, I never meant to hurt you. You're the only friend I have left in this cruel life." I told him.

His eyes softened. "Zim is sorry also, I didn't tell you what Zim was." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, sitting up from where I was laying down. It was the pink couch that Zim had. I realized that we were at his base.

He gave a little sigh. "Zim is a defect. He is not loved, his whole life is worthless." He said, not daring to look into my eyes.

I stood up and gave him a hug. To my surprise he hugged me back. "You have me now."

"But not for long." Was his response. Looking down.

"Zim look at me." He just looked in the other direction. I grabbed his chin forcefully, and turned him so that he was facing me. "Look at me. Zim, you are my friend, my one and only friend. I will not lose you." I whispered to him. "Okay? Do you understand that?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I just hope that your life-mate Red understands that." He said.


	15. Give Jack Back

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine. (Authors Note: Happy Friday the thirteenth! Wait, maybe… be careful! It is Friday the thirteenth! Yeah, that is better. :D Enjoy!)**_

Zim noticed something behind me. He immediately stepped out of my embrace and stood up strait, saluting whatever was behind me.

I quickly turned to see who it was. "So it was real, it wasn't a nightmare." I said to myself.

"Now why would it be a nightmare?" he said, putting his arm around my waist.

I slapped it away. "Don't touch me!" I felt empty somehow then I realized something. "Where is Jack?"

"That little brat? I un-wired him. He was such a pain, kept on bugging me." Red said, pulling Jack out of his pack. Jacks glow in his eyes had died out; he was just a bunch of metal stuck together right now.

"Give him back." I said with a growl holding my hand out.

"Hmm… nope." Red said, holding Jack tighter to him, making sure that I wouldn't have a chance at ripping Jack out of his grip.

"What? Why not?" I yelled at him. "He is _**MY**_ S.I.R. unit."

"Ah, but who gave it to you?" Red asked, a sly grin spreading from cheek to cheek.

"Purple did, now give him back." I told him.

"Humph! Now because of that, I think I'll keep him." Red said.

"Aw! Come on Red! Don't be so immature about this! Give him back now!"

"Alright then, one condition." He said holding Jack at arm's length.

I didn't like where this was going. I growled at him.

"Give me… a kiss." He said.

I looked at him as if her were crazy. "Look Red, stop playing around! I'm serious, just give him back."

"I'm serious too! It's been sixteen years sense you have given me a kiss willingly. I miss those days." He said sadly.

"Red, when are you going to accept the fact that I don't want to be near you anymore! I don't want anything to do with you, Red! Get that through your head!" I yelled out.

He got angry and started to shake his head back and forth. "No you do love me! You always have!" he yelled.

"No, Red! It was a crush, nothing more than that! It was never love!" I yelled at him.

"Why is it so hard for you to just come back, huh?" Red asked.

I couldn't control what I said next. "Because I fell in love with someone else, Red!"

"No, you can't fall in love with anyone else, but me! You can't, you love me!" he yelled.

"Red! Listen to me! I don't love you, now hand Jack back over to me." I said taking a step towards him, hand raised cautiously, he still had Jack in his arms, and I don't want Red to break him.

"It's Zim isn't it?" he asked, I froze.

"Zim is just my friend Red. Don't get things mixed up here." I said, taking another step closer to him. "Now, give me Jack back."

"I'm not blind Gaz! I saw the way you react when he looked at you! I heard that conversation you to just had! I'm not dumb Gaz! You want your S.I.R. unit, fine! Here!" he yelled and threw Jack to the floor next to me, but I caught him midair. I looked up to see Red walking away from me, and leaving the room to enter the elevator.

'_Good Riddance.'_ I thought to myself bitterly.

I sat down on the bed, and noticed that Zim was still standing, but he wasn't saluting anymore.

"Zim, come sit over here, help me rewire Jack." I told him, patting the space next to me.

It was unusual for Zim to be so quiet. But he was then. He did as he was told, as I set Jack between us, and opened his head.

"Okay, so what wire goes where, again?" I asked him.

"Zim's got it." He mumbled, and started to fix Jack.


	16. Confessions

Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine!

Zim's P.O.V.

'_Could it be? Could she really love Zim? But then again, she did say that we were just friends…' _Zim thought as he fixed Jack.

'_How could Zim feel like this? It's only been a day, and already Zim has developed Love for the Irken that is sitting by him. Why? She is so different from the others. Maybe it is because she cares about Zim… Maybe...'_

Zim fixed the robot, and closed his head and watched as his eyes changed color. Zim was surprised though when Gaz-friend hugged him tight. Zim patted her back.

"Thank you so much Zim! I owe you one!" she said and gave Zim a quick kiss on the cheek, causing his cheeks to turn a deep shade of green.

"I knew it! Guards! Throw Zim in the Massive's Dungeon!" Zim heard Red yell.

"Red! Don't you dare!" Gaz yelled standing up to protect Zim, but he knew there was no point.

Red growled. "And for you defending him, he shall be executed!" Red yelled.

Zim was soon surrounded by a whole bunch of ray guns, pointing at his head.


	17. Sacrifices

_**Disclaimer: Zim is not mine! (A.N. Don't forget to review)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

Then all the guards' guns were pointing at Zim's head.

"Okay! I confess! I fell in love with Zim, just leave him alone!" I yelled. Ready to pounce, Jack in my arms, preparing to protect his mistress. I put him down on the couch, and noticed that Gir had been sitting there the whole time, playing with an actual 'Game Slave', and failing horribly.

"How could you love him? He isn't as tall as me!" Red yelled.

"I don't care! I love Zim! How loud do I have to yell it out for you to understand Red?" I yelled at him.

"You are my life mate Gaz! Get that through your head, unless you want Zim to die." He said.

"But I don't love you!" I yelled at him.

"Guards! Kill him in three… two… o-" he was interrupted by my lips on his mouth.

I had to stop him from killing Zim. I didn't want him to die because of me.

To my disappointment, Red had anticipated this and kissed me back.

I pulled back. "Please, just let him go." I said with a sob.

"Gaz! Don't do this for Zim! You deserve to be happy, let them kill Zim!" he yelled out.

"Silence Zim! You have done enough damage. Guards! Let him go!" Red yelled, putting his arm around my shoulder, pulling my body close to his.

"I love you Zim." I said looking in his direction, and Red growled.

"Let's go Gaz. We have no business here." Red said pulling me towards the front doors, past Zim.

"Wait; can I say good-bye to Zim? It's the least you could do, Red." I told him. He let out a sigh.

"Okay, but this better be quick!" he said to me. "Guards! Go set the massive to leave. I swear, these humans are dumber than I thought if they haven't noticed the massive sitting right there." Red mumbled to himself as he waited for Gaz to finish up.

I pulled off the skull necklace that Dib had given to me, and made my way to Zim.

"Zim, I need you to do me a huge favor." I whispered to him as I slipped my necklace around his neck painfully slow, making every second count.

"Go and tell Dib-brother what has happened, I am leaving my ship behind. It has my back up personality chip in it, so I'm sure it knows what my plan is. Dib-brother knows where it is. I trust you Zim. I love you." I said and gave him a hug.

"Zim, I mean… I love you too, Gaz." He whispered back.

"Now don't ever take off that necklace. This isn't good bye Zim." I said. "Jack! Come here." I said, and grabbed Jack as he hurled himself into my arms. And with that I turned to go back to Red, my head held high and my pride still intact.

"Now we could go." I told Red, and we left, leaving behind Zim, who was clutching the necklace that I let him borrow._ 'He better give it back.' _I thought to myself with a small smile.


	18. My Ol' Friend Purple

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. (A.N.: YES! I survived Friday the 13! So proud, give me reviews of the story as my reward… please? :D)**_

"Now we could go." I told Red, and we left, leaving behind Zim, who was clutching the necklace that I let him borrow._'He better give it back.'_I thought to myself with a small smile.

That was three months ago. I'm starting to lose faith. What if Dib-brother killed Zim? No, I can't think that way. Ever sense we got on the ship Red had left me alone, claiming that he has stuff to do with purple, but I have the strangest feeling that it is something else.

I was sitting in my room, completely free to do anything I want, but I felt depressed, I didn't want to do anything. No matter how much Jack tried, he couldn't cheer me up. I miss Zim… a lot.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I yelled.

"Gaz-friend! It's been forever." Purple yelled as he entered a bag of doughnuts in his hands.

"Purple! No way! I haven't seen you in forever!" I said getting up from my bed to hug him.

He hugged me back. "So how are things?" he asked.

"Not well." I told him. "I didn't want to come back." I told him.

"Yeah, after what Red did to you, I wouldn't either." He said pulling away from me.

"Yeah, that isn't all of it." I told him. Sighing and sitting down. I patted the spot next to me for him to sit down.

He sat down. "Doughnut?" he asked handing me the bag.

"Thanks." I said grabbing one and taking a bite out of it.

"So tell me the other reason you didn't want to come back." He said, stuffing most of the doughnut in his face.

"I fell in love." I told him. Purple was so shocked, he started to choke. "Purple!" I  
>really had no time to react; I learned how to do the hymlick maneuver <strong>(A.N. I think that is what it's called.)<strong> On earth.

I did it on Purple, and soon the half eaten doughnut went flying across the room. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. You saved my life Gaz. Thanks! How did you learn to do that?" he asked me.

"On earth, the humans have very delicate systems; they are smart on how to save lives, on most of the other stuff… not so much." I said with a smile that vanished as quickly as it came. "Try not to stuff your face like that, okay? Try actually enjoying your food." I told him.

He smiled at me. "So, you are in love with one of those humans?"

"A human? Me? Ha! Never! The only ones I actually care about are Mr. Dad, and Dib-brother." I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"They are the family that took me in, sixteen years ago. The cared for me and well tried to nurture me." I told him with a small smile, remembering my human family. "I miss them."

"Well, that is one of the reasons that you didn't want to come, what was that other one? Love? Who did you fall in love with then?" Purple asked, confused.

"I fell in love with an invader." I said.

"But you were on earth the whole time! How could you fall in love with an invader? The only invader there was… ooooh!" Purple said, understanding entering his eyes. I could feel my cheeks turning different shades of green.

"Yeah." I said looking down.

"Let me guess, Red threatened to kill him, and forced you to come back with him." Purple said, rolling his eyes.

"Yep." I couldn't add anything to that.

"Well think of it this way…" he started.

"What?"

"There is a reason that you should be glad to be here." He said grinning.

"Oh? And what is that?" I asked him curiously.

"Because your old friend Purple is here!" he told me, making me laugh at his expression. He had a smile on his face; he said it pointing to himself head high in the air.

"I missed you Purple." I told him, hugging him.

"Really? Gaz, you jump quick!" we bother heard someone say at the door.

We both turned to look. It was none other than Red.

"Are you kidding me?" I said as I let go of Purple. "Red, first of all, have you ever heard of knocking? And second, What the hell is wrong with you? Purple is my friend! He has been for forever!" I told him.

"Sure! That is what you said about Zim." He said crossing his arms, glaring at me.

"Don't you dare bring Zim into this." I said, ready to pounce. "Plus, he is different, I'm actually in love with Zim!"

"Don't say that! You love me! That is final! End of discussion!" he said and strolled out of the room, leaving me alone with Purple.

"See what I have to deal with?" I asked Purple.

"Gaz, I know it is hard for you to accept what is going on, but you are his life-mate. Irken Men tend to get a bit… Jealous and violent, when it comes down to their life mate. Every time you say that you love Zim, you're making it worse on Red. Look, I'll tell you this. The only way to get rid of a life-mate… is to kill them." He said. "I'll see you at brunch Gaz!" he said with a smile, and strolled out of the room.


	19. He's At It Again

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine! (A.N. I would appreciate it if you reviewed. I'm just saying :D)**_

"The only way to get rid of a life-mate… is to kill them." He said. "I'll see you at brunch Gaz!" he said with a smile, and strolled out of the room.

'_I already know Purple; I'm hoping your right.'_ I thought to myself.

_**Dib P.O.V.**_

"I'm so sorry dad. This is my entire fault." I decided to finally tell him, ever sense I received that note from Gaz, I was locked up in my room. My dad has been worried, he hasn't returned to the lab sense for the hopes that Gaz will come home.

"No, Dib. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Don't beat yourself up for this."

There was pounding at the door. I looked at dad, but he was too depressed to move away from the couch.

I sighed, he hasn't been the same sense she left.

I went to open the door. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Gaz!" I yelled at Zim. "And where is your disguise."

"Zim need to speak with you." He said.

"Well, I'm here, so speak."

"Zim does not know if she ever told you but, she was kind of, how do you humans say it? Married to our tallest? Anyways, the tallest came here, and took her, she didn't want to, but tallest Red took her with him.

"Before she left she said to come find you. She said something about her ship having her back up personality chip." Zim said, gripping something in his hand. That something looked familiar.

"How do I know that you aren't lying to me?"

"Zim thinks she must have given Zim this as proof." He said, holding the necklace I had given Gaz the day she got here.

I reached for it, but Zim held it away, looking at me threateningly. I glared at him. "Dad! Gaz needs our help!" I yelled for him not moving, glaring at Zim for letting this happen.

"What? What happened, is she hurt?" Dad asked running towards us. He saw Zim and then glared at him through his goggles. "Didn't I tell you to take care of her?" he said.

"Her husband took her away! Zim misses her too!" he said back.

Dad sighed. "What do we have to do?"

_**Back at the massive…**_

_**GAZ P.O.V.**_

'_Yeah, sure he was going to do something with Purple.'_ I thought to myself as I walked the halls with Purple with Jack fast asleep in my arms.

"You know he's been saying something about working with you." I told Purple.

He sighed. "You think he's at it again?" he asked.

"I don't doubt it." I told him.

We rounded the corner where Red's room was, and just then the door opened. I wasn't shocked when I saw a female walking out with a huge smile on her face.

I looked at Purple with a look that said, _'He's at it again.'_ All he did was role his eyes and slap his forehead.

Great minds think alike I guess because we both turned back to the direction we came from.

"You would think he'd stop sense he got me back." I told Purple.

"I guess old habits die hard." He said with a smile.

I laughed. "I guess so huh?" I said with a smile.

"So when are you going to look for a life-mate?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but I'll be sure to tell you. You'll be my best man, woman, whatever." He said.

"Like the humans say, _'there are many fish in the sea._'" I told him.

He gave me a look of confusion. "What are fish, and what's a sea?" he asked.

I let out a laugh. "You'll find our Purple, you'll find out."

"No I'm serious, tell me!"


	20. Flashbacks

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim Is Not MINE! (A.N. 20 chapters in less than a week! Wow! That has to be a new record! :D Give me reviews to celebrate this new record…. Well at least I think it is a record… to tell you the truth I really don't know, but still! Give me reviews! :D)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I never did tell Purple what that saying meant and I'm not planning to either. It's actually pretty fun to tease him.

It's been 5 months that I've been in the massive! I can't take it! If it weren't for Purple or Jack, I would have gone crazy! I don't know how I did it before, being alone and all. I miss Aim, and Dib-brother, and even Dad even though he was hardly there, abandoning us because of his 'science' stuff.

It's a good thing there is only one month left on this damn thing.

My hand fingered the scar on my cheek as I tried to remember if what Red said was true. As I tried to remember if Red really did save my life.

_**Flashback **_

"_Sense when do you want to become an Invader?" the director asked, looking from his clipboard, down to the small Irken next to him._

"_Sense I found out that it was my destiny!" I told him looking up to him. This was way before my growth spurt. I had been the littlest of them all, and it sucked. Everyone would pick on me, everyone would ignore me, and every day was hell. The way I saw it, the only way out was to join the Invaders._

"_Alright then, first we'll have to test your fighting skills." The director said._

_They put me in a simulation device. I saw all sorts of aliens attacking me, and I easily pushed them all off. I had a whole lot of practice doing that here on Irk. I had to defend myself somehow. _

_But the, something went horrible wrong. One of the aliens that I haven't taken down already, it became real. I tried my best to beat it, to get away from it, but then it had me cornered. His sharp pointy talons came in contact with my cheek, leaving me with the scar I have. I had screamed out in pain._

_The director had told me that the gun I was holding was only for emergencies, I tried to hold it steady, but I had no practice holding the gun.__** (A.N. This was years ago, and the Irkens didn't have any ray guns, they had the type of guns that us earthlings have) **__So I shot at it, not bothering to see if I actually shot it or not. At the same time I heard another shot._

_The alien went down with a blood curling scream. I looked to see where I shot it, I couldn't find it though, until I looked at the feet, there was my bullet on his toe. I sighed in disappointment._

'If I didn't kill it, then who did?'_ I looked around and saw a tall Irken leaving the simulator. He turned around and gave me a small smile._

_I looked back at the alien and saw that there was a hole where his squidly-spooch should be, and a big one at that._

_I stepped out of the simulator. Confusion written all over my face. _'What the hell just happened?'_ I thought to myself._

"_Okay, you are now an invader! Congratulations!" the director told me with a weird smile._

"_That's it? No other tests? Simulations? None of that?" I asked him, more confused than ever._

"_Nope, here is your Invader card." He said giving me a card with my information and my picture on it. That was before I had the scar._

"_The Tallest want to talk to you." The director said, pushing me into another room._

"_What? Why would they want to talk to me?" I asked, but we were already standing in front of the tallest's thrones. I could feel my cheeks turning different colors of green. "My Tallest."_

"_My Tallest, here is the female that you asked for." The director said, pushing me a bit more._

"_Thank you. You are dismissed." Tallest Purple said, with a smile on his face, and a wave of his hand._

"_If it isn't too much to ask… Why am I here?" I asked, getting the guts out of thin air. These guys could call me in for an execution just for blinking! That has happened before._

"_Well, we just wanted to reward you for becoming an invader. Every invader is incomplete without their very own S.I.R. unit." Tallest Purple said with a huge grin on his face, as he got up and walked in my direction, a little robot in front of him._

_I looked at him with round, surprised eyes. The robot's eyes didn't have any color in them, so I guess he was off. I was taller than the robot by an inch._

"_Here, you're going to need it." He said bending down so that we were face to face._

_I got a hold of the little robot with a huge smile, but the frowned. Purple looked worried._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_How do you turn it on?" I asked him._

_He laughed, and sat down on the ground in front of me, grabbing a hold of the robot. He opened his head and showed me how to turn it on. He closed his head and I watched as the robots eyes glowed different colors until they finally settled for purple. The robot looked at me and smiled. "Jack! Reporting for duty."_

_I was so happy I couldn't control myself. I hugged Purple. He let out a chuckle and hugged me back._

"_Thank you so much!" I said._

"_You're welcome." He said, pulling away, and then frowning._

"_What happened to your cheek?" he asked, unhappy._

"_Oh this, it's nothing, important. I've had worse." I told him getting a hold of Jack._

"_Alright then if you say so, now run along, we have a mission for you the director is going to tell you about it. And don't forget to visit your friend Purple okay?" he said with yet another smile._

_Who would have thought that after being bullied by everyone that the tallest of them all would be the most caring? I gave him a smile._

"_I swear, I will never forget to visit." I told him, and with one last solute, left, with Jack humming in my arms._

_Every time I visited, the Tallest were surprised to see that I had grown another inch or two. And by the time that I had run away from Red, I was up to their chest. All I needed was for someone to care for me._

_End flashback_

"He was right… he did save me. I was never a true invader." I said to myself, curling up into a ball on my bed.


	21. Paks

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim Is NOT mine oh well. (A.N. I demand reviews! Please? :D)**_

_**Dib P.O.V.**_

"She said something about her ship being on this mountain." I informed Zim.

We were at the mountain where Gaz had written to me that she had her ship at. By 'We' I mean, me, Zim and dad, and Gir.

Yes Dad had come along much to Zim's disappointment; he didn't want to spend time with us 'hyumans' , but he was glad that we didn't strap him to a lab table and dissected him for not taking as much care of Gaz as we wanted him too.

Gir, he didn't do much but hold us back, but I wasn't about to tell Zim to leave behind his minion. All Gir did was sing what he called the 'Doom song', and attack my head, saying that it smelled like puppy's.

"Are you sure?" Zim said, griping the skull necklace. Ever sense he showed up at our house, he wouldn't let go of Gaz's necklace.

"Yeah, and I think I know which one it is." I said. It was fall, which meant that all the leaves of the trees where either on the floor or changing color, but there was one that stood out. It had green leaves but was formed like a pine tree. "It's that one." I said pointing to it, but it was way on the top of the mountain.

"Are you sure soon, it looks like any other tree." Dad said, looking at it.

"Dad, if you are going to come along, you are going to have to think outside of the box. Look at it, its leaves are green, and it's shaped like a pine tree, but there are no other pine trees on this mountain." I told him, slapping my forehead, clearly embarrassed.

"You have a point let's go cheek it out." Dad said.

We began to climb the mountain. I looked at Zim with envy; his Pak did all the work for him, the metal legs easily supporting his weight as they climbed the mountain. Dad and I were halfway up the mountain, when we couldn't move anymore, our muscles screaming in protest and agony.

The sun was starting to set in the horizon. "Zim go on, Save Gaz without us." I told him, laying on the ground next to Dad, panting heavily.

"No, Zim will not leave you behind. You are Gaz's family." He said. "Gir! Take the membrane males up the mountain." He ordered.

"I don't wanna!" Gir cried and started to throw a tantrum, repeating over and over again that he didn't want to carry us.

"Okay! Gir, you don't have to!" Zim said pulling at his antennas. He looked at us. "I'm going to have to attach Paks to you guys." He said.

"What? Why can't you just carry us there with your tentacles?" I said. My dad had been unable to talk his goggle were foggy, and I bet he was sweating way too much under his lab coat.

"Because they won't be able to hold you guys up!" he responded. He reached into his Pak and pulled out two cubed like things, he pressed a button on both of them, and they converted into two Paks.

"Now do you want to save Gaz or not?" he asked. "Because this is the only option you have left."

"Whatever it takes to save my daughter." Dad said, taking off his lab coat and taking off his goggles.

He had a black T-shirt and some ripped jeans on underneath. "Why on earth are you wearing that underneath your lab coat?" I asked him.

"Because I thought it would impress my children, that their dad is hip." He said. I realized that he had brown eyes.

"Dad, we don't have x-ray vision. " I told him taking off my trench coat.

"Alright you guys. This is going to hurt… a lot." Zim said with a wicked smile on his face. I just wanted to slap him for that.

I thought I was in pain enough, but when Zim attached the Pak, I was in hell. I couldn't hold back the scream that passed through my lips. I could hear Zim snickering.

Surprisingly, dad didn't scream he didn't even look in pain. Zim looked disappointed at this.

Half an hour later, I could finally control the Pak that was attached to my back and we started to move up the hill again, this time much more quickly. I looked up at the sky to see that it was already filled with stars, and just to think that my sister was out there, made me shiver.

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"Gaz? Come on it's time for snacks!" I heard Purple yell on the other side of the door.

"I'll see you there." I yelled back, too depressed to move.

"That is what you said last time! Jack won't quit bugging me. He thinks something is wrong with you. Is that true?"

"Go away!" I yelled at him.

"Your forcing me to do something I don't want to do Gaz!" he yelled back.

"I said go away!"

"As your Tallest I demand that you open this door right now!" he yelled.

I sighed, and got up to open the door. "I hate it when you do that." I whispered to him.

"Now, I know that you don't want to be here, I get it, but you have to let go of the past Gaz." Purple said pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back. "They abandoned me! I gave them a plan and everything, and they abandoned me!" I sobbed into his shoulder, I was shocked when I saw that I had grown more and reached his shoulder.

He patted my head. "What do you mean?"

"Where's Jack?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Eating, what do you mean?" he asked again.

"I downloaded my back up personality chip onto the ship, I left it on earth for them to find. It wasn't that hard to find it anyways. They should be here right now!" I said, sobbing into his chest.

"Gaz, it's time for you to move on, come on, let's go eat." He said and pulled me along with him.

"Okay." I said. "I have to forget about them."

Days went by and I wasn't able to forget about them, I couldn't forget about Dib or Dad. More importantly, I couldn't forget about Zim.


	22. Forget About Them

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine. (A.N. So… Addicted… to… reviews… not enough! AH! Please Review! :D)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"Red, I need to talk to you." I said as I entered his study.

What I walked in to see was the typical stereotype of boss and secretary.

"Ahem, I see you're too busy right now. I'll come back later." I said clearly disgusted, my cheeks getting darker.

Red broke his make out session. "No wait Gaz!" he said pushing the female off his lap. She whimpered as she hit the floor.

He stood up and stepped over her, making his way to me. "Let's talk somewhere else." He said grabbing my arm and walking us to his chamber.

"So, what brought this up? You never visit me." He stated giving me a hug. I just stood there, not wanting to encourage him.

"Red, we need to talk." I said, not joking in any way.

"What is it love?" he asked, nibbling on my antenna.

I shuddered in disgust and pushed him away. "I don't want to be your life mate anymore." I said I didn't want to beat around the bush anymore; I wanted to get this over with.

He froze. "What?" he asked shocked.

"I said I don't want to be your life mate anymore. I'm done with this." I told him.

"Why?" he had the nerve to ask.

"Red, could you tell me what I just walked into not five minutes ago?" I asked him.

"I was talking to my secretary." He said.

"Yeah, I bet it was going to get more exciting too. Look Red, why do you even want me? It's clear that you have a whole lot of pets around you. With me out of the picture you don't have to sneak around." I told him.

"Gaz, it's hard to explain." He said with a caring smile on his face as he pulled me into a loving embrace.

"No, Red. Stop it!" I said, turning around and leaving the room. Well I was going to do that, if he hadn't hugged me by the waist. "Red, let go." I told him, struggling.

"Nope, I won't let you go that easily." He said and started to nibble on my neck.

"No, Red! Let go!" I started to kick him.

"Stop struggling." He said, turning me around to kiss me.

I pulled away. "Don't make me yell for Jack!" I said with a threatening glare.

"You can't call him if you can't talk." He said with a wicked smile. His hand was at the back of my neck and pushed me towards him.

I grabbed his bottom lip and bit down hard, making him yelp and jump away. "Don't mess with me that way, Red. You know I don't like it when you do shit like that." I said crossing my arms, shaking my head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry I can't help it." He said, fingering his lip, he went to sit down on his bed and patted the spot beside him.

I eyed him, and went to sit next to him.

"I came to become accustomed to you being around, and when I heard that you almost died in one of your missions. I almost had a squidly-spooch attack. I had come to love you, Gaz, You were so small the first time I saw you. But every time I saw you, you were an inch taller, you grew and look at you now, you are almost my height.

"I was faithful to you in all sense of the word in the beginning of our relationship, but then we had our first fight. I remember it clearly. I didn't want you to remember anything of your past, but you had grown accustomed to Jack. I had him forcefully removed from you and sent him to that storage Unit. You gave me the silent treatment for days on end.

"I missed your laugh, your smile, I missed you. You were so energetic, so different from all the other drones we have here. Gaz, you don't know how much I wanted to give him back to you. But it couldn't be done. I didn't want you to go and get yourself another mission from Purple.

"I grew depressed. I had to get my steam out of the way, so I left and went to a bar that was around here. That is where I had my first affair. I had grown addicted to it. I remember feeling guilty about it, I couldn't face you at first, but then all the guilt vanished. I don't know what happened.

"Gaz, I made you feel unwanted, I made you runaway, and I regret it. I love you Gaz. Please forgive me." He said hugging me to him and sobbing into my neck.

I was shocked, I've never seen this side of Red. I didn't know what to do.

I patted his back. "Red, I'm sorry, but what is done is done. I don't love you." I told him.

"I'll make you love me." He said.

"Red, I don't love you, I love Zim." I told him, standing up.

"I'll execute him. Anything for you Gaz, anything!" he told me, grabbing my hands.

"It's not Zim's fault that I fell in love with him Red." I told him, trying to pull my hands away.

"I'll execute him, that way you'll be free to love me, and only me. Gaz, we'll live in peace, nothing to bother us." He said hugging me to him.

"No Red, I can't love you. If you execute Zim, I'll hate you even more."

"I don't care. You'll be mine, and only mine." He said, tightening his grip around my waist.

"Enough Red! I've had enough of this! Let me go. I don't love you Red. You broke my heart. I feel in love with someone else Red."

"No, you can't love anyone else. I love you Gaz. Please, don't break what is left of my heart." He said, looking into my eyes.

'_Zim abandoned you, you have to forget about him somehow.'_ A voice in my head whispered to me.

I began to sob. I embraced Red in my arms, and he hugged me back.

'_Good bye Zim.'_


	23. Reunion

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine. (A.N. You guys thought I was finished there didn't you? HA! Well, I'm back baby! :D Give me reviews!)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

To say that Purple was shocked when he saw me walking the halls with Red didn't cut it, it was like saying that my eyes were white.

"Hey, Red, mind if I talk to Gaz." Purple asked.

"Sure go ahead." Red said, not moving from his spot next to me.

"Alone."

Red looked at me and I nodded. "I'm going to go get a snack, Gaz. I'll be right back." He said and planted a kiss on my cheek.

That just left Purple staring at me in shock.

"What?" I asked him.

"What just happened?" he asked me.

"Oh, you mean the whole thing with Red? We got back together. I have to forget about Zim somehow." I whispered to myself.

"Gaz, I have to tell you something." Purple said a look of shame spread across his face.

"What?"

_**Dib P.O.V.**_

"That is just great Zim, out of all the places you could crash into, you crash into one of the missives prison cells." I yelled at him.

"Don't yell at Zim, earthling!" he yelled back.

"Tacos!" Gir yelled.

"All of you shut up! There has to be a way out of here." Dad said, looking around the cell.

We had crashed into the Massive's prison cells, and the guards got a hold of us.

They contacted one of their leaders, Zim told us they called Gaz's husband. When dad and I told him that we are Gaz's human family, he didn't take it well. He threw all of us to the worst part of the massive.

"I could see one of the reasons as to why Gaz ran away from him." I muttered to myself.

I heard people muttering on the other side of the door.

I looked at Zim, he had heard it to, and so did dad. That voice seemed familiar.

The door opened. It was that tall guy again. I couldn't contain my fury; I tackled him to the ground. "Where is Gaz? I know you are hiding her somewhere. Why did you take her away?" I yelled at him.

He just stared at me in confusion.

"Dib-Brother! Get off of Purple!" Gaz said pulling me away from the tall guy and pulling me into a tight hug.

"You guys didn't abandon me then?" she said once she pulled away from me.

"Abandon you, Gaz? Never." Dad said from behind me. Gaz quickly let go of me, and ran to him hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you. Where is Zim?" she asked looking around.

There was a cough behind all of us. We all turned. Zim was standing there, scratching his neck. "Zim, I mean, I'm over here." He muttered.

Gaz ran over to him and kissed him. That was something I didn't need to see. This lasted for about another minute. The tall guy named Purple coughed. "Gaz, if you want them to stay alive, I suggest we hide them right away, before Red finds you, and I don't think Zim will take the news to kindly." He said.

'_What is he talking about?'_ I wondered. I turned to look at Gaz and saw that she was blushing. Zim looked just as confused as me.


	24. They're Back Gaz POV

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine. (A.N. what did you think of the last chapter, what will you think of this one? Review! Review! Review! Like I said before, I am addicted, and will not be happy if you don't review! :D)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"Gaz, I have to tell you something." Purple said a look of shame spread across his face.

"What?" I asked him, looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"You really shouldn't have made up with Red. I wanted to tell you earlier, but Red made me swear to not tell you, and you know how big I am on the whole swearing thing…" he continued to babble on until I got frustrated.

"Purple! Spit it out!" I said crossing my arms.

"You're human family and Zim are in the prison cells of the massive." He said shrinking away from me.

"What?" I yelled out. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I didn't wait for Purple to react. "Jack!" I yelled.

He appeared out of nowhere saluting, his eyes red. "Yes mistress?" h

"Stay on guard warn me if you see Red go anywhere near the prison cells." I told him and ran off, leaving Purple in the dust.

One of the guards stopped me from entering.

"Invader Gaz? You have no business here. I suggest you leave." The guard said.

"I suggest you mind your own business." I told him, about to send him into a world of pain, when Purple stopped me.

"She's with me." He said. The guard immediately opened the door to let us through.

"Okay which cell are they in?" I asked him.

"It's this one." Purple said.

"Wait a minute, how do I know if you aren't just playing a joke on me?" I asked him.

"What? No! Gaz, I may be fun and love to joke around but I would never play with anyone's feelings like that, that's more Red's style and you know it." He said, glaring at me.

"Your right. Sorry. You go in first." I said.

"Fine, whatever." He muttered.

That is when Dib attacked. "Where is Gaz? I know you are hiding her somewhere. Why did you take her away?" I sudden flash of relief flooded through me. They hadn't really abandoned me!

"Dib-Brother! Get off of Purple!" I yelled and pulled him into a hug. I missed him so much!

"You guys didn't abandon me then?" I asked as I pulled away from Dib-brother.

"Abandon you, Gaz? Never." I heard Mr. Dad say. I looked over at him, at first I was shocked to see that he didn't have his lab coat on, and that he didn't have his goggles on.

I pushed away from Dib-brother and ran to hug Mr. Dad.

"I'm so glad to see you." I tried to hold back the question but I couldn't help it. "Where is Zim?" I started to look around for him but I couldn't find him.

There was a cough behind all of us. We all turned. Zim was standing there, scratching his neck. "Zim, I mean, I'm over here." He muttered.

I missed him so much! I just ran to him and kissed him, on the lips. I could tell that he was shocked at first but then I felt his smile against my lips. He showed me how much he loved me with that kiss, it was unforgettable. But then Purple interrupted us.

"Gaz, if you want them to stay alive, I suggest we hide them right away, before Red finds you, and I don't think Zim will take the news to kindly." He said, ruining the good mood.

Just thinking about Red made my cheeks change their color. I felt ashamed, I let the best get to me, and I let him in my life again.

'_How could I have kissed him back?' _I thought to myself, looking down to the ground. I should have trusted my instinct and waited for Zim. I should have just listened.

"I'll tell Zim when we get to your chamber Purple." I told him, looking up.

"Tell Zim what?" Zim had asked.

"Mistress! You have exactly two minutes to get out of here before Master Red gets here!" I heard Jack yell as he jumped into my arms. He turned around and saw Gir. A huge smile spread through his face.

"Gir! It's been forever my old friend!" he said looking over my shoulder.

"Jack! It has!" Gir responded, and for a second he actually sounded smart.

"Gir, I saved this for you." Jack said pulling out of his head a taco.

"TACO!" he screeched. "I love yous!" he said grabbing it and stuffing it in his face. A huge smile spreading through his face.

"Quick there is no time! We have to get out of here." Purple said, and then looked at me. "Red made me swear not to tell you about this either." He whispered more to himself than to me. He pulled a lose bolt from the wall, and a door opened, tall enough for either of the tallest.

"Come on, let enter." He motioned us inside, and what I saw made me furious beyond belief.

"This better not be what I think it is." I said.

"It is. I'm sorry Gaz. I was sworn to secrecy. I wasn't going to be able to tell you even if I wanted to, and trust me, I wanted to." He said, bowing his head down.


	25. Red's Lady Friends

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine in any way. (A.N. Reviews are to me like Tacos are to Gir. Just saying… :D)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"It is. I'm sorry Gaz. I was sworn to secrecy. I wasn't going to be able to tell you even if I wanted to, and trust me, I wanted to." He said, bowing his head down.

"It's okay, Purple, I just can't believe that he had this many." I whispered.

"This is where Red hides his… lovers." Purple said, too ashamed of his Co-worker to say anything.

We stepped inside and the door closed behind us.

It was a huge room, full of females, and what shocked me was that they all looked like me. "If I get lost through all of this, just remember that I'm the one holding Jack." I said, reaching up to get my necklace, but I didn't feel it. I looked a Zim, and saw that he was clutching my necklace. I grabbed the hand that was holding the necklace and pulled him to me.

I smiled at him. "All this… It doesn't matter to me anymore." I told him, looking into his beautiful eyes.

He smiled at me. "It better not." He said with a smile.

I smacked his arm. "Way to ruin the moment." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry to ruin it even more, but what are we doing here anyways?" Dib-brother asked.

"We are hiding from my husband." I said.

When I said the word 'Husband', every female in the room turned to look at me.

"Way to blow our cover." Purple said glaring at me.

"Yeah 'cuz they won't ever notice the tallest that walked in." I responded.

Purple rolled his eyes and started to speak to the crowd of females that were now throwing daggers with their eyes… at me.

"Move out of the way! Tallest and guests are coming through!" he yelled as he pulled me and the rest of the gang through the crowd.

I got tired of all the staring. I stopped. "What are all you slut staring at?" I yelled at them, and quickly regretted it.

"Gaz! Shut-up!" Purple whispered but it was too late, all of the prostitutes were starting to attack, when we heard the door open again.

We all turned in that direction. Everyone started to murmur. "It's Red!", "I hope he chooses me!", "Red! It's me! Remember me?"

I saw Red smile, oblivious to the fact that his Co-worker was here along with my human family, and Zim, and most important of all, he didn't notice me. How could he? All these females around me were almost exact replicas of me, except for the scar. I looked around, and saw that most of them tried to copy my scar, but failed miserably.

"Your Master Red is here!" he yelled out. He had the nerve to make eye contact with me, and yet he still didn't notice. He tilted his head to the side, and then looked around the room again. This is how I knew that he really didn't love me. He was just obsessed with me.

If there had been a room full of Zim look-a-likes, and Zim was in there. All I would have to do is look every single one in the eye, and soon enough I would find my Zim. I squeezed his hand, and then felt a tug.

I looked away from Red to see that they were all running. I was about to follow them when I felt someone start to pull on my other arm.

I looked back to see that it was one of my look-alikes. "Didn't you hear Master Red? He chose you!" she urged me on, pulling me away from Zim.

I looked down at Jack. "Jack, go with Zim and explain the whole situation to him. Tell him everything; I'll see you in Purple's chamber." I told him, gave him a kiss in the cheek and sent him with Zim.

Before I could respond to Zim's confused face, I was pushed away and into Red's arms.

"Why hello." He said with a huge smile on his face.

He pulled me away from the room, opening the door that we came in from, and closing it behind us.

"Follow me, Gaz, I know what you are up to." He said, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Let go of me Red." I told him, ripping away my arm.

"How could you play me like that Gaz?" he asked grabbing my shoulders, pulling me against him. We were almost eye level, he just had to look down an inch.

"Red, I swear, I didn't know that they were here! If I had known, I wouldn't have got back together with you." I told him, trying to pull away but he had a tight grip.

"That is why I didn't want to you to know. I wanted you to give our love another chance." He said letting go of me, turning his back to me and looking down.

"Red, look, I thought they abandoned me. In a way, if they had abandoned me. I wasn't going to survive for long; the depression would have eaten away my soul by the end of the year. Red, how I wish I could make both of us happy, oh how I wish. But sadly I can't." I told him.

"You know I always get what I want, Gaz. You mine as well give yourself up to me now." He said, looking back at me.

"I'm sorry Red, but it isn't going to happen this time." I said and started to walk away.

An arm grabbed me by the waist from behind. Before I could say anything there was a hand covering my mouth. In that hand was some sort of powder.

I tried not to breathe it in, but then Red growled in frustration. He punched me in my stomach, making me gasp in pain, taking in the powder. I felt it rush to my squidly-spooch.

Before I passed out I heard Red say something. "If I can't have you. No one can." He said angrily.

I don't know why, but through all the pain, I let out a chuckle. "No matter what you say or do, I will never stop loving Zim. Red, I will never be yours, no matter what you'll do to me…" I coughed, my squidly-spooch aching in pain. "I will never be yours." I said and then passed out from the pain before he could respond.


	26. Purple's Gone

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I woke up to a dark room, strapped to a cold table. "What the hell?" I said but then I got a terrible head-ache.

"You're lucky." I heard Red say from behind me.

"Huh?"

"You're lucky that they managed to escape. If not they would have suffered the same fate as your friend Purple." He said stepping a little closer so that I could see him.

I stiffened. "What did you do to Purple?"

"I will save you all the gory details, I know how much you liked him. I had to do something before he could take you away from me. So I disposed of him."

"You did what? Why you little-" I was about to yell at him, but his hand covered my mouth muffling my screams of anger.

"I wasn't going to let him get between us, I wasn't going to let him ruin our love." He said. Then I looked at him, I looked into his eyes. What I saw there was something that I never wanted to see in my life ever again. I saw pure craziness, obsession and despair. He looked away and composed himself.

"Get away from me. He was my best friend Red! How could you?" I asked looking at him. I wanted him to see the fury that I held in my soul. I wanted him to see how much I despised him right now.

"I had to Gaz! You don't understand!" he yelled.

"You're right Red! I don't understand! I don't understand how you could actually want me when you have so many other women. What the hell Red?" I yelled at him.

He snapped. He slapped me right across the face, leaving his hand imprinted on my cheek. I could taste the blood.

"Don't talk to your life-mate like that!" he yelled and punched my squidly-spooch.

I bit my lip to try to hold my scream back. It hurt so bad, but I was too proud to let him know that.

If this is what Red did with those prostitutes, I feel sorry for them.

He fingered my scar. "You know, I always loved your scar." He whispered.

That's when I realized something. Those girls, I thought that they had tried to imitate my scar, but it was really Red that had scared them for life.

"Don't touch me." I muttered through clenched teeth, my squidly-spooch was in pain, my cheek stung badly.

He growled. "I will do whatever I want with you." He said, and punched me right where he had slapped me.

Something happened, I heard a sickening crack echo throughout the dead silent room. I felt a sharp pain, but it vanished before I could do anything.

"Gaz! I didn't mean to! Gaz! Come on, don't play around like this! Gaz! Open your eyes!" The last thing I felt was someone shaking me.

_**A.N. This is in response to a review that I received so you could skip this part if you weren't the one to send the review . I really appreciate what you wrote, it means a lot, heck maybe I could use some of the ideas you gave me now! I know it is the middle of the story but still, it's possible. I know that my story has many flaws to it, I'm sorry, but really, this is something I've wanted to do for a while. Understand that I only have so much time for this, and I'm trying my best to do this so of course it is going to be rushed. Anyways, thanks for trying to help me, but I think that I'll just stick to my original plan for this story. How about we just go with the flow here? I really wasn't going to make it that easy for Dib to find the ship. I hope that you at least noticed some of the differences there were with this chapter than all the others. I have a feeling a lot of people aren't really going to like my story, but I do, I love it with all my heart. I'm not going to lie, your review did kind of ruin my day, but hey, that's your opinion you have every right to express it.**_

_**I appreciate the review **_

_**LoveOneLoveAll**_


	27. Taller

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"Gaz! You're awake! Thank the past and future Tallest!" I heard Red yell. "I thought I killed you for a second there."

"Uh, sir? You did, I'm surprised that she could even open her eyes right now." The Irken doctor next to Red said.

"You dare speak to your Tallest in such tone?"

The doctor was smart to bow his head and speed walk out of the room.

"Gaz? Tell me you love me." Red told me standing next to the bed I was in.

I just glared at him. "Your voice is stupid." I told him.

He glared back. "How dare you talk to me in that manner?"

I reached up, grabbed his antennas and pulled him down with one swift yank. He howled in pain. "Listen here Red. I have every right to hate you as much as I do right now." I said my glare becoming colder.

"Let go of me you inferior being!" Red yelled.

"Inferior? Inferior! I'm just as tall as you Red, so there for I am one of the Tallest also!" I yelled at him.

"No! You are not taller than me! I am the tallest of them all!" he yelled, shaking his head back and forth backing away from the bed I was in.

"You want to see? Fine, let's see." I said with a cold glare.

I stood up, ignoring the sharp pain in my squidly-spooch and the throbbing from my neck up.

"No! You aren't as tall as me! It's impossible!" he yelled.

"Oh but I am Red, and if I remember correctly, Zim was taller than me by a few centimeters." I told him giving him an evil smile.

"No! This is all a bad dream; no one is taller than me! No one!" he yelled closing his eyes.

"Open your eyes Red! You aren't all so high and mighty anymore!" I yelled at him, causing black spots to blur my vision.

"Gaz! If this is all something to try to escape from me again, it's not going to happen, we are life mates." He said grabbing me by the waist and pulling me to him.

We were really eye to eye, but my antennas were longer than his, making me taller when they were strait up.

I inhaled a gulp full of air from the pain that shot up my squidly-spooch.

"Until one of us is killed." I managed to say through the pain that I was feeling.

"What?" he asked, but the next thing I knew he was on the ground.

Behind him stood Zim. "Come on Gaz, let's run away! I didn't kill him, I just attached an old gadget of mine to his Pak, it isn't going to last. Come with the almighty Zim, Gaz, and I swear, nothing will come between us ever again." He said pulling me into his arms.

"Ahem! You aren't the only one that wants to know if she is okay." I heard someone say in the door way.

"Dib!" I yelled and ran to him, then halted when I saw that he was floating in the air. Then I realized that four metal legs were holding him up, and seemed to move when he moved.

I looked back at Zim. "You didn't."

"Didn't what?" Zim asked looking confused.

"You did not attach Paks to my human family."

"Oh, that. Well I sort of had to." He said, grabbing at the necklace that I gave him.

"You do realize that doesn't make them humans anymore right? They are Irken now." I whispered to him, making sure that Dib nor dad heard that.

He just looked down, ashamed.

"You'll explain this to me later, right now; I have to go fine Purple's body."


	28. Purple

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

'_If I were Red, where would I hide a dead body?'_ I thought to myself as I walked through the halls of the massive.

"Hey Gaz! Over here! I think I found something." I heard Dib-Brother whisper.

I looked to the room he was in and saw that Dib-Brother was standing next to a body

"Dib, thank the almighty past and future tallest you found him!" I said, then looked around.

That idiot Red killed Purple in Purples chamber and just left him there, he didn't even try to pick up after himself!

Everyone started to crowd around the body except for Gir and Jack, who were playing tag in the background.

That is when I heard a cough coming from the body.

"Purple?" I kneeled down next to the body, not letting my hopes up.

"Gaz? *cough cough* My look at how tall you've grown, heck you're taller than me." He said with a smile.

He was alive! "Where did he shoot you, Purple?" I asked him, I couldn't see anything in the dark room we were in.

"On the leg, he's really been out of his game since you ran away." Purple said rubbing the hole in one of his legs.

"On the leg! Purple I thought you were dead!" I yelled at him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He said back with a huge pained grin spreading on his face.

I slapped his arm and glared at him. "You gave me such a scare! Guess we should fix up your leg huh?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Jack!" I yelled.

Jack stopped chasing Gir and his eyes turned Red and saluted. "Yes Mistress?"

"Fix up Purple; we got to get out of here before Red finds us."

"Yes Mistress!" he responded and went to work.

I turned to Zim. "Now we can talk." I turned to my 'human' family. "You guys too." I said and pulled them to the corner of the room we were in.

"Why do you guys have Paks on your backs?" I asked them.

"Zim over here said it was necessary." Father said. "Dib and I are willing to do whatever it takes to keep you safe, you're family." He said pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back. "Even if that means that you turn Irken? In other words, 'Aliens'?"

"Of course!" he said looking me in the eyes, a question bubbling in his eyes.

"Well, lucky for you, you are one now." I told him, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Gaz, I really can't believe that you haven't noticed! I'm actually half Irken." He said, smiling.

"WHAT?" Me, Dib, and Zim yelled out.

From behind all of us I heard Purple. "I thought you looked familiar!"


	29. Invader Membrane

Mr. Dad reached behind him and unplugged something from his neck. I saw as he slowly changed from his human form to an Irken that had orange eyes, and was the same size as me. "Ex-Invader Membrane at your service."

"That's your name? I would have thought it to be shorter." I said to myself, and then shook my head. "Wait a minute; did you know all along that I was Irken?" I asked.

"Your disguise was actually pretty convincing, I actually thought you were as the humans call, a 'baby', but after I injected the vitamins in you a long time ago, I found out that you were really Irken. I was just waiting for you to tell me. You were actually a tough nut to crack." He said with a laugh.

"But I saw you eat that horrible human food!" I said.

"I grew to be immune to the pain; I've been on that planet for as long as I can remember."

"Does that mean I'm adopted?" I heard Dib-brother whisper.

Membrane looked at him and gave him a tender smile. "No Dib, you are 100% part of the family."

"But I'm human." He said.

"No, you are every bit as Irken as I am. You just don't have any weaknesses. That is how you could handle that horrible earth acid, and the human food." Membrane said shivering in horror.

"What do you mean, I'm not Irken! I'm not an alien!" Dib yelled, backing away slowly.

"I should have told you before, but sense I thought that we were going to live on earth, well I wanted life to be easier for you." Membrane went up behind his son, and detached something from the back of Dib-Brothers head.

"What are you doing? Get away!" he yelled trying to pull away from Membrane, but it was too late.

I watched, shocked as Dib-brother transformed. He had the same color eyes as Membrane, a nice orange, but his was different, his had a dark black tint in the, like mine, but he was just a bit shorter.

"Dib, I guess I should tell you now that you are actually my clone." Membrane said. "But I love you like the son that I could never have, please, don't stop calling my by the name 'Dad'." Membrane asked of Dib.

"I… I honestly don't know what to say. Why do you need a clone?" he asked.

"Because I was all alone on that planet. After Tallest Red kicked me out of the planet and called me a defect, I was angry. I wanted to make an army of clones and kicked the sorry excuse of a tallest out of the throne. I wanted to take over, but then, I fell in love with the planet earth, I don't know, I just had the feeling that it was something that I needed to protect. I really hope that none of this changes our relationship as a family." Membrane said.

"I've lived with you for more than a decade Membrane; you protected me and gave me a loving home. How on earth do you think that I would look at you any less than a father figure?" I said with a smile and hugged him. Then I felt Dib join the hug.

I looked up to see Zim just standing there looking at our family with longing in his eyes. I smiled at him and pulled him in with us.

I have a feeling that whatever happens to us, I could always trust on my family to help me through it.


	30. Escape

_**(A.N. Sorry, I've been getting ahead of myself with these things. Anyways, I was just about to get to the explanation of why he was only half Irken, I just didn't have time to type it down on the last chapter, so I'll just write it on this one. :D)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"You said you were only half Irken." Zim said, pulling away from the hug. "Why?"

"Oh, you caught that? Huh, well anyways, Red had taken away my Pak when he kicked me out of the planet. I knew I wasn't going to survive long, so when I crash landed to earth I decided to use the power of science!" he said raising his hands in the air. "Science saved my life. I found that earth had many chemicals that could help me live. I'm only half Irken because an Irken without his Pak is no Irken at all.

"But, thanks to you Zim, I am now able to survive without all those chemicals. I thank you." Membrane said bowing his head in Zim's direction.

I pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the check. "Thanks Zim."

"Sorry to interrupt but we have to get going." Purple said, standing up when Jack finished fixing him, flinching from the pain.

"Purple! Don't stand up!" I said, running up to him and grabbing his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Zim, take the other side." I said, and we all made a move to the door.

"Purple, what are we going to do? We can't just up and leave; we don't even have a ship to fit all seven of us." I said, getting a hold of Jack as he ran past, he grabbed a hold of Gir, so I was now holding the two Sir units

"Oh we don't huh?" he asked with a pained smile. "Hey, membrane, do me a favor and toss me the keys that are in the desk drawer there."

Membrane gave him a confused look but did as he was told.

Membrane threw the keys, and Purple managed to catch them. He pressed a button and I heard a crash from behind us.

The Invader inside of me told me to attack. I turned, leaving Purple to Zim still holding the Sir units, and ran, but stopped and composed myself when I saw that it was just a ship. "I stand corrected, we do have a ship, but where are we going to go?" I asked him.

"We don't have to go anywhere. That ship has everything we need; we could just ride from planet to planet." Purple said, nudging Zim, telling him to walk towards the ship.

Purple opened the ship by pressing another button on the keys.

"Let's go then." Dib said pushing me and the two Sir units inside with his new metal legs.

"You are getting way to use to those things." I growled at him, but then tried to help Zim with Purple.

"I need snacks! Chips! Doughnuts! Curly fries! Snacks!" he yelled out once he was seated in the back in the middle of the two Sir units.

The ship heard this plea and gave him all the things that he had asked for. The look of pure delight spread through his face. He started to stuff his face with the snacks.

I laughed and got in the driver's seat, as Dib, Membrane, and Zim entered.

"Guess this is it huh? We are going to leave and never come back." I said, not believing that this was really about to be over with. This was way too easy.

"Yeah, but we are leaving and never coming back… together." Zim said from the passenger seat, his hand placed on mine as we both worked the controllers.

"I'm glad about that, but don't you think this is a bit too easy?" I asked him.

"Now that you mention it, it actually is, but liked I told you before, Red has been out of his game ever sense you left him." Purple said, his voice was muffled by all the snacks that he was stuffing in his face.


	31. Captured

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"Yeah, you're right Purple." I said trying to shove the feeling of uneasiness off my shoulders to try to concentrate on getting us out of here.

"Cuz I'm always right." He said with a smile and then shoved some chips into his mouth.

"Can I have some of those?" Membrane asked. "I haven't had any of those in years."

"No! It's mine!" he yelled grabbing all the snacks in his arms and guarding them behind him, while he looked over his shoulder to glare at Membrane. "Get your own!"

I pressed a button and from the side of the ship a metal hand grabbed one of the snacks that Purple was trying to shield, and then handed it to Membrane that had a huge smile on his face when he grabbed onto it.

"Thanks Gaz." He said with a smile, and opened the bag. In an act of immaturity, he turned to look at Purple, who was pouting in sadness, and stuck his tongue out at him. "It's what you get for not sharing." He said stuffing his face with the chips to show Purple that he got what he wanted.

"Gaz! He's taunting me!" Purple yelled out childishly pointing at Membrane, who had opened his eyes wide in innocence, and pouted.

"I am NOT!" membrane yelled to me, then looked back at Purple and glared at him.

"Are too!" he yelled back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Dib slapped his forehead and shook his head, not believing that our father and our tallest could be so childish.

"Could both of you shut your noise holes? We are trying to get us out of here, and you guys acting like total smeets is not going to help. So help me, past and future tallest, I the almighty Zim will go back there and gut both of you alive!" Zim yelled pointing to the back of the ship to two terrified Irken males.

Dib smiled and shook his head, and then looked at the two Sir units in his lap that were fast asleep. He had a look on his face that said something along the lines of him wanting a Sir unit to call his own.

But then he snapped out of it when he caught me looking at him with a warm smile. "What are you looking at?" he asked and looked out the glass shield; it was obvious that he didn't want that question to be answered.

"Alright let's get out of here." I said with a smile in Zim's direction and pressed the big red button that will get us out of here.

The ship started to move away from the massive, we were a few miles away from the massive when we were caught in a beam.

"Purple! What the heck is going on?" I yelled as I started to press a few buttons but to no avail.

"Oh, um, it appears, the massive has some sort of laser that has captured our ship." Purple said looking out of the glass shield, stuffing his face with doughnuts now.

Membrane had finished his chips a while ago and was now looking hungrily at the doughnuts in Purples hands.

"Why didn't you tell me this before, Purple?" I yelled at him. "I knew this was too easy." I muttered to myself, giving up on trying to regain the ship by pressing random buttons, nothing seemed to work.

"Because I didn't know! That is Red's field of specialty, not mine, he is the one that orders all the weapons." He said, angrily taking a bite out of a doughnut.

I stared at him, shocked that he could be so ignorant about what he just said. "Purple, who do you think we are running away from?" I asked him, shaking my head in his direction.

"From Red, Gaz you know that!" he said, not knowing where I was going with this.

"Purple… You could be so stupid sometimes." I said.

He gave me a blank stare and then he finally got the hint. "Oh! Oh…" he said then slapped his forehead, accidentally dropping a box of doughnuts.

Membrane reached for them quickly without being noticed by Purple and quickly ate about half of the box.

Purple noticed that Membrane had his box of doughnuts and growled at him. "What do you think you are doing with _**MY**_ doughnuts?" Purple yelled and tackled Membrane to the ground.

They were both rolling on the floor, punching each other. Dib just sat there looking down at our father, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Both of you guys get up! We are going to have to prepare ourselves for a fight!" Zim said, pressing a button and Irken Guns were given to us by large metal arms.

The two Irken males that were rolling around on the floor did as they were told with a huff and a glare at each other and grabbed their own guns.

Dibs face palled almost to the point of turning white. "F-fight?" he said, waking up the two Sir units by accident. Dib grabbed a hold of a gun with trembling hands.

"Yes a fight. We aren't just going to go in there for tea Dib-stink!" Zim said loading one of his guns.

Dib glared at him. "The least you could do is show me how these things work." Dib said, looking at the weird gun in his hands.

"It's like the guns you have on earth, Dib-Stink, and I know that you know how to use one of those." Zim said with a smirk.

Dib huffed and looked away.

I slapped Zim on the arm hard enough for him to flinch. "Stop playing around, Zim. This is serious!" I said loading my own Guns. "Jack, make sure that Membrane and Dib don't get hurt.' I ordered.

Jacks sleepy purple eyes turned Red. He stood up and saluted. "Yes mistress!"

"Gir! Take care of Tallest Purple." Zim ordered, and Gir saluted his eyes turning red, and ran to attached himself to Purples leg. "I loves you!" he said, his eyes turning a light bluish color, as he snuggled his face against Purple's leg.

"Get him off me!" Purple yelled.

Membrane laughed and pointed at Purple who was starting to kick his leg in the air rapidly so that the Sir unit could go flying, but that didn't work. "I don't feel so good." Gir said, his face turning a light green color, and he threw up all over Purple.

"Get off of me!' Purple yelled sickened by the fact that a Sir unit just threw up on his robe.

"It would be better if you kept him where he is. You wouldn't want him to be wandering about while you are being attacked." Membrane said, with a smile, as he controlled his laughter, and tried to concentrate on loading his guns.

Purple huffed, but took Membranes advice and let Gir stay attached to his leg as he grabbed several different guns, and grabbed a belt that could hold them all, we all did the same.

We all fell forward onto our faces as the ship came to a harsh landing in the Massive. We all stood up as several Irken guards broke open the glass shield and entered, pointing guns at us.

We were all surrounded, forcing us to back up against each other.

"Purple in case anything happens to us, I just wanted to tell you, thanks for being my best friend. Dib? You were always there for me; I thank you for being my brother. Membrane, you've been a father to me when I needed you to be, I appreciate that, and Zim? Ah Zim, I love you, don't you forget that." I told them, grabbing onto a gun and holding it in position so that I could defend myself.

"Gaz, I love you too. Let's just hope that this isn't good bye." Zim said, grabbing my head, and kissing me. One last kiss before we fought, it was deep and passionate.

"I love you Zim." I told him.

"I love you Gaz." He said back grabbing a gun of his own.

"We have orders from Tallest Red to get back Mistress Gaz." One of the Irken soldiers told us.

Zim growled at them, hiding me behind him.

"He can't have her, she's mine!" he yelled out, eyes full of rage.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way them." The Irken soldier said, shooting Zim's gun out of his hands and shooting him again hitting his arm.

He screeched in pain.

I winced; I didn't like the sound of his suffering. I turned to face the Irken soldier that had shot Zim and killed him with one laser beam. He disintegrated before every one's eyes. "No one messes with the one's I love! No one!" I yelled and started to randomly shoot lasers at the rest of the terrified Irken soldiers. I didn't give them a chance to shot back. By the time I had ran out of ammo half if the Irken soldiers were gone.

The other half were growling at me. They attacked us, and pushed all of us to the ground without warning.

"Let me go! I am Tallest Purple! I order you to let us go!" Purple yelled.

"I am so sorry Tallest Purple, but Tallest Red gave the orders before you did, we can't do anything about it." An Irken soldier said with cold eyes.

"Sense when does that happen?" Purple asked outraged.

"Sense tallest Red told us to." The Irken soldier replied, cuffing Purples hands and feet.

Jack and Gir tried to fight the Irken soldiers away from the ones they were supposed to protect, but it was no use. They were kicked to the other side of the room.

"Jack! Gir!" I yelled. _'No one treats our children like that!' _I thought, and pushed off the Irken that was currently trying to cuff me. I rushed over to them and saw that Jack had a dent in his head and that he was trying to hold back tears, while Gir had shut down completely.

I grabbed them both in my arms and started to hum to them. "It's going to be alright, you'll see." I whispered to them.

An Irken soldier tried to take them away from me. I growled at him. They were my baby's and no one is going to take the away from me. "Tallest Red would be furious at anyone who makes me unhappy." I said. "And you taking them away from me just might kill you." I told him, holding the Sir units tightly in my arms.

The Irkens soldiers eyes widened in fear and all he did was cuff my feet.

We were all cuffed, and all of our weapons were taken away.

"All of you walk!" the one that was now leader yelled at us, and we all started to walk. We were separated from each other.

Membrane was forced to take a right down one of the first halls. I sent him a look of proudness.

All he did was smile at me. Membrane was strong.

"I love you dad." I told him.

His eyes got watery. "I love you too daughter." He said with a tight smile and then looked at Dib. "I love you son." He said, but before Dib could respond they had pulled our dad away and forced us to keep walking.

In the next hall, Dib had to take a left turn. I gave him a quick hug, putting the Sir units down for a second. "This isn't good bye." I told him.

"Try not to get yourself killed." He said with a quick smile and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before a guard pushed him in the other direction. I got a hold of the Sir units in my arms again and we kept walking.

In another hall, it was Purples turn to enter his chamber. There was a new lock on the outside of the door; guards were all over the place. Purple glanced at me and then at Zim. He stepped up to both of us after he was freed from the cuffs that were restraining him and pulled us into a hug. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "You guys better make it out of this safe." He told us and then before we could respond he turned and said to the guard. "Get me some snacks." He ordered.

A small smile tugged at my lips, this was Purple for ya, no matter what situation you were in, his snacks would always be there for him. But my smile vanished when Purple turned back at us, and I saw a look of torment on his face. I longed to run up to him and hug him but Zim and I were both pushed away by the guards before I could do anything about it.

I was dreading the thing that was going to happen next. We stopped at a door. Zim and I looked at each other. I looked down at our children in my arms. I smiled down at them. "Zim, these are now our smeets. I have a feeling that you're going to need them more than me." I said with tears in my eyes, handing him Jack, whose eyes were now saddened when he realized what was going on. Jack gave me a quick hug and then let Zim, who was now freed from his cuffs, grab a hold of him.

"Zim, every time you look at our smeets, I want you to remember me, and I want you to take care of them." I told him and kissed him before he could reply.

I looked down at Gir who was still shut off, opened his head and turned him on. I gave him one last hug and handed him to Zim. "I love you Zim… never forget that." I told him.

"Gaz, I-" he started but he was cut off by one of the soldiers pushing him into the room, the door shutting behind them.

I was forced to walk down the hall until we stopped at a set of doors. The Irken soldier freed me from the cuffs that were around my ankles and pushed the doors open.

"Tallest Red, I have Mistress Gaz here." The soldier said.

"Good, leave us alone." Red said, sitting in his throne with a look of complete madness on his face.

The terrified Irken soldier bowed his head and fled the room.

Red looked at me and saw the tears that were streaming down my face.

"Gaz? What's wrong?" he asked.

I didn't respond, I just looked away.

"Gaz! Respond!" he said, standing up.

"Are you happy?" I asked him.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked bewildered.

"Are you happy?" I persisted.

"I guess so, I have you now." He said motioning me towards him.

When I didn't move he sighed and walked up to me.

"Gaz I love you." He said. "Tell me you love me back."

I didn't say anything, I just looked away.

"Gaz? Tell me you love me!"

I still didn't say anything. Red growled, angered beyond belief. He slapped me. I was weakened for a moment and I fell to the floor, trying to hold back tears of pain and misery.

"Gaz, get up." Red said.

I ignored him, I stayed on the floor thinking about the tortures Membrane, Dib, Purple and Zim were going through.

"Gaz!" Red yelled pulling me to my feet by the collar of my dress.

"What? What do you want from me Red?" I yelled.

"I just want the old you back Gaz, I want you back." He said, his grip loosening.

"This is all you get, this is the me you get back. A depressed Irken female that cares about her life no more now that the loved ones in her life are all gone. Red this Gaz is all you are going to get." I told him, glaring at him with as much hatred I could muster.

He growled at me. "Gaz, you have me, I am your life mate." He said hugging me to him.

I didn't say anything, I didn't move, I just stood there, looking off into the distance.


	32. He Doesn't Change

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

Days past I refused to get up and off of my bed let alone my room. Red is furious but I noticed that he still has his little sluts. Oh well.

I felt like a damsel in distress, just waiting for her knight in shining armor, but I have a feeling that my knight won't be doing that. In my dreams I would see visions of Zim dying in the hands of Red, and me being forced to watch without doing anything.

I didn't have room for tears, my heart slowly went cold, blue with sadness and depression that clawed at the strings of my sanity.

Every time red would enter my room to see if I was better he was greeted by a blank stare and a shell of my former self. I have gone off the deep edge and felt myself slowly drowning in the earths acid called water, no one there to bring me back. No one to give me joy, I didn't have Zim. Our smeets, Membrane Purple, Dib, they were all gone, I had no one.

'_Red took them all away.'_ I thought to myself and curled up in a ball.

Oh how I wished that they were here to rescue me, how I wished that we could be one big happy family once more, but that will never happen. Red took them away, and with them, he took away my last chance at happiness.

"I hope that he at least made them comfortable." I said to myself and turned in my bed, ignoring my growling squidly-spooch. I was starving, but I didn't care, there was no reason left to care. The one's I loved, the ones that kept me going, vanished from my life, but never from my thoughts. They will always be in my heart.

My squidly-spooch growled, and sent shock waves to my pack. This made my Pak thinks that I was in survival mode and to end my misery, it shut me down.

I sighed in relief as blackness started to invade my vision. I was going to be free… for good.


	33. Good Bye Gaz

_**(A.N. You guys! I need more reviews! Please?)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

Slowly, I felt my muscles one by one shut down, until I could no longer move my body.

**_'Good bye cruel life, I thank you for letting me have brief happiness when Zim, Purple, Membrane, Dib, and the Sir units, entered my life. I had a good run. Goodbye.'_ **Was my last thought as I started to float away from all my troubles, and slowly, and blissfully I started to die.

_**Red P.O.V.**_

I have to get her out of there, she needs to eat something. Every time I sent her food to her bedroom she would always send it back.

Out of respect towards her, I didn't force it down her throat like should be doing right now instead of kicking another one of my pets out of my chamber.

I laid back down on my bed, a guilty feeling filling up my squidly-spooch, but I pushed it aside and focused on getting dress.

I put my robe on and walked out of my chambers and headed towards Gaz's.

I pounded on the door. "Gaz! Open up!" I yelled out.

There was no answer not even a grunt. My hands started to sweat. _**'What if?'**_a small voice said in the back of my mind.

'_No! That can't happen, she's stronger than that!_' I thought back.

'_**But she hasn't eaten in days!**_**'** it said.

I shook my head shaking off the voice, and pounded on the door again. Still nothing.

I called for a guard that was nearby. "Hey, you! Get over here!" I said with a wave of my hand.

He looked frightened but did as he was told. "Yes my tallest?" he asked saluting like all the other drones here.

"Blast open the door." I told him.

"Yes sir!" he said, aiming a gun to the door and blasting it open.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." I told him with a wave of my hand. He saluted and was on his way.

I entered the room but what I saw made me freeze. Gaz was dying. I ran to her, picked her up in my arms and ran to the emergency part of the massive.

This was the second time I was holding her dead in my arms. "Gaz, don't give me this scare again." I whispered to her.

'_**This is your fault Red.**_**' **The voice in my head stated.

'_No, she didn't eat that is all, it was not my fault!_' my head voice yelled back.

'_**But it all boils back down to it being your fault, you took away her loved ones Red, you are so selfish!'**_The voice inside my head said.

'_I'm not selfish! She's MY life-mate! I choose who she will be with and who she will not be with.' _I told the voice.

'_**Selfish!'**_ The voice said.

I shook my head to get rid of the voice and looked back down at Gaz. Her skin was turning a real pale green. "Shit!" I said.

I barged into the emergency room. "I need a doctor over here!" I yelled out.

"Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed to take Gaz out of my arms and into a different room.

'_**Red, I know you love her, but sometimes you just have to let what you love go.**__'_ The voice in my head said.

'_She's mine, and no one else's!_' I said back going to sit in the waiting area.

'_**All this is going to end up with someone dying Red.'**_ The voice cautioned.

'_I don't care, I would do anything for my Gaz.'_I said back.


	34. Be Strong Zim

_**(A.N. This is to a review I received… I keep making Red a 'whore' because like he had said before, he felt guilty about it, but he was **__**addicted **__**to it. But he won't quit Gaz because he is **__**OBSEESSED**__** with her if you haven't caught that before. In a way he is trying to redeem, he still gets a guilty feeling in his squidly-spooch every time he has an affair, but he is too stubborn to admit it. Oh and yeah, the characters are OOC but the story would have a totally different ending if they were in character, just saying. I hope this clears everything up for ya! And if it doesn't, oh well, I tried! :D)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I felt lifted, I felt free of all my problems. I felt, happy. I opened my eyes and everything was bright, way too bright, I looked down to avoid the light but what I saw shocked me to the core. I saw people operating on my body.

'_What the hell?'_ I thought.

I felt like I was being pulled somewhere else, next thing I knew I was in another room, and what I saw made me smile.

Zim. It's been days sense I've seen him. But then I really took a good look at him. He looked depressed one of his feet was chained to the wall, but in his arms he lovingly held our Sir units.

I stepped in their direction but right then the door swung open, a guard walked right past me, as if I weren't there, and I guess I wasn't.

"You might as well give in and let us kill you Zim. I just received news that your precious Gaz was dead." The Irken Guard said and cruelly laughed.

"I'm not going to wish for you to kill me. I know she would want me to be strong, for Jack and Gir, I just hope that the others are doing the same." He said hugging our children to himself.

The guard became furious because he couldn't crack Zim. He approached Zim and punched him across the face. With that he turned and left.

Zim started to bleed, Gir hugged him, while Jack tried to heal Zim. I had a feeling that he was going to be okay with the Sir units there, but I wanted to be there, to comfort him, to hold him in my arms, but I couldn't, I was gone.

I felt something tugging me away from the scene, and soon enough I was flying through the halls, and crash landed into my body.

The only problem was that they had already called me for dead and were now about to cremate me.

I was now in my body, I woke to fire surrounding me, I barley had any room to move around in, the fire licking at my skin.

I turned around so that I was on my belly and started to pound on the little door. "Let me out!" I yelled, my fist sticking to the hot metal.

I screamed in agony as I started to get weak. "Let me out! Please! Someone! Anyone!" I yelled.

I felt the fire slowly burn out, to my relief, and heard the doors locks unlock, and the door swing open, I was pulled out of the little container and into the arms of medics.

They put me on a crash cart and rolled me away. I looked over to at least try to talk to one of the doctors, but only to see Red running alongside of me, holding my hand.

"Red… I want to see Zim." I told him.

He looked down at me. "Gaz, not now, don't talk about that right now, at least wait until you are better." he said


	35. Red Is What!

**_A.N. I need your reviews! I swear, I need feed back! I'm going down with a case of writers Block! So nervous *Twitch Twitch* Please Review!_**

**_Gaz P.O.V._**

I was in a huge amount of pain; I was able to do nothing! I couldn't move I couldn't do anything! I felt so useless, even more so than when I was starving myself.

I felt numb, I just can't die now can I. Life you really are cruel, this is my second time dying and still you let me live! Why are you so cruel to me?

_'No! I have to stay alive! I saw the way Zim looked when he received the news that I died. I can't leave him, not again.'_ I thought.

I tried to get off the bed I was in and winced in pain at the slightest movement.

_'Ignore the pain! Don't be a wimp! You are Ex-invader Gaz, you can do anything! Do it for Zim!"_ I thought to myself and I slowly got off the bed to stand on my aching feet, the weight of my aching body on them.

I tried to hold back a yelp of pain but failed. Why they all left me alone when it was clear I needed medical attention I have no idea. I decided that the pain wasn't worth it and for the first time in years I used my Pak legs to lift me and carry me toward my happiness, to my Zim.

I opened the door and peaked out to the hallway, making sure that no one was there. Luck was on my side, there was no one there, I half expected a tumble weed to roll by the hallway.

I sneaked out without a sound thanks to my Pak legs and quickly scurried to the direction my soul had been sucked to, where my Zim was.

That is when I heard voices. "Red! What you are doing is not fair! It's her family!" I heard Purple say. I noticed where I was, I was near Purple's chamber.

"They are her past! They will be executed!" I heard him say.

My squidly-spooch went cold. Hasn't he done enough? Please tell me I am still asleep; please tell me that this is not real.

"Red, don't do it! She'll hate you even worse, she'll take revenge in her own hands, she isn't just going to wait around and let this so called 'Karma' come after you!" I heard Purple yell.

"I am not afraid of this 'Karma' person! They will be executed, it is final!" Red said.

"You're insane! Open your eyes Red! She doesn't love you!" Purple yelled defending me.

I heard a loud slap echo through the hallway, and winced.

"Don't you ever talk to me in that way Purple!"

"I can't believe you just slapped me! We are of equal standards Red! Take the friendly advice that I am giving you and just let Gaz and her loved ones leave!" Purple yelled, and then I heard a door slam shut.

There was a pause. "But then I will have no one." I heard Red whisper.

My squidly-spooch sunk in sadness. If only he hadn't cheated on me, then I would have never met my human family, I would have never met Zim, we would be happy together. But it was too late for that, my heart doesn't want Red, it wants Zim. I feel selfish, but I can't deny my love for Zim. If only there was a way for everyone to get along, but alas there isn't.

I Pak legs crawled to the ceiling quickly before Red turned to the hallway I was in. Slowly and carefully I made my way to Purple's chamber.

I knocked on the door softly.

_'Come one! Answer Purple!'_ I thought as I looked both ways of the now upside down hallway, so far still nothing.

The door was flung open. "Red! Leave me al-" he started but I covered his mouth and shushed him.

"It's me Gaz! Let me in!" I whispered.

He stepped out of the way and let me enter. He closed the door behind me. I quickly jumped from the ceiling into his bed with a sigh of relief as the cool material on the bed soothed my burning skin.

"Gaz? What the hell happened to your skin?" Purple asked sitting next to me and touched my arm.

I hissed in pain, it was still sensitive. He let go immediately, and I relaxed again. "Let's just say I was semi-cremated.

Purple was about to ask but I sent him a glare and he shut up, he was wise.

"So, tell me about this so called execution." I said as calmly as I could.

Purple froze. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"I have my ways, stop avoiding the question!" I said. "Tell me why exactly Red wants to kill My father and Dib-brother." I said, wanting to know desperately as to what had caused this, but I had a feeling I already knew.

"Look, I still don't understand Red's theory of this, but he thinks if he eliminates the ones you love, it'll make more room for him in your heart. He thinks that you don't want him because your heart has been stolen by someone that is not worthy." Purple explained.

"That idiot!" I said through clenched teeth. I was to much in pain from my burnt skin to move a muscle.

"Sad thing is that Zim is going to die first against his will. I think he is going to be De-Paked tomorrow in front of the whole world that is Irk, once we land today.

"Not if I have anything say in this."


	36. Please Don't Do It Red!

**I need reviews! Please Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

The ship lurched forward, knocking me off the bed and onto the floor. The pain I felt, I swallowed a scream that went up my throat.

My Pak legs picked me up and off the floor and back on the bed next to Purple.

"I have to go; I bet Red is looking for me now." I told him.

"Alright, I'll see what I could do with Membrane and Dib; they won't be executed until the day after tomorrow." Purple said, there was a knock on the door.

Red opened it forcefully. "Come on Gaz, you've had your fun, it's time for you to get your fixed." Red said walking up to me, picking me up bridal style and leaving.

I looked over Red's shoulder. "Bye Purple! I'll see you later." I told him with a forced smile.

Purple waved back and was about to say something when Red closed the door on our conversation.

I looked at Red. "You do know that I have a Pak with Functioning legs right?"

"Yep, that's how you got to Purple's room." Red said.

"I'm asking you nicely Red. Please, don't kill my family… Don't kill Zim." I asked him looking into his eyes.

He looked away, his hands starting to grip hard onto one of my arms as we turned the corner and entered the room I was in before.

I held back a whimper of pain, and tightly closed my eyes as he sat down on the bed still holding me.

"Gaz, with them gone, you will be free to love me. I miss you, as what the humans say, 'My heart wants what you' Gaz. I love you." He said, his hands gripping even tighter to my arm.

"Red, you are obsessed with me, please, just let me go before it is too late!" I whimpered, trying to hold back tears of pain.

Red got furious, his hands gripped so tightly to my arm that they broke the skin there and blood started to drip down my arm onto his hands. I couldn't hold back the agonizing scream the left my lips, the tears started to roll down my cheek.

"Red, you're hurting me! Let go of me!" I yelled.

Red looked down and saw the damage that he did. He quickly let go of me, and I fell to the floor. Whimpering in pain, I curled into a ball as I cradled my injured arm.

Red stood up from the bed and stepped over me, leaving me on the ground to suffer

"Meet me in the castle after they are finished with you." Red whispered, he was too busy looking down at his bloodied hands when the doctors had run in and picked me off the floor onto the bed and started to treat both my arm and my skin.

The pain was overwhelming! I let out a scream of agony that startled everyone, especially Red. He stopped staring at his hands and looked up with frightened eyes. He shook his head and ran out of the room.

My screams were endless; I started to see black at the edge of my vision. I looked at the nearest doctor. "Wake me up when this is all over." I managed to say.

"If you survive, I'll try, you might die of the pain." Was the response I received.

"I will not die, I will survive. I'm waiting for Zim, in my time of dying." I said with a small smile and then passed out cold.

Red P.O.V.

I had run out of the room and stood against the door.

I looked at my hands again. They were covered with her blood. My squidly-spooch lurched forward. I wanted to throw up all my snacks but I have to be strong if I want her to stay with me.

'_**This is the kind of shit that happens when you are too stubborn to let someone go.' **_The voice in my head said as I made my way to my chamber to wash off the blood.

'_Shut up!' _I responded.

'**No! Just let her go!'**

'_I can't! Who will love me then when she is gone? I need someone to love me and she is perfect._' I thought to myself as I saw the blood mix with the gel like substance that was washing it off my hands.

I dried my hands off grabbed my stuff and made my way to leave the Massive.

'_**There are many females that will share their love with you, look at all your pets! They would love to be your new life-mate.'**_

'_But I don't want them, I want Gaz. I don't want to be alone. I want her.' _I thought back as I stepped out of the massive, ignoring the Irkens that were bowing down to me.

'_**You won't be alone! You could choose one of your pets as you new life mate! Both you and Gaz will be happy!'**_

'_But I don't want a new life-mate! I want Gaz!' _I thoughtas I stepped into the castle and made my way to my chamber.

'_**But she doesn't want you, she wants Zim!'**_

'_That is why I'm going to execute him today! I'm going to take away his Pak, in front of everyone! I could already imagine his face of torture when he sees Gaz sitting next to me, enjoying his execution.'_ I thought as I entered my chamber, left my stuff at the door and jumped onto my bed with a sigh.

"Today is going to be a fun day." I said to myself with a smile.

'_***sigh*'**_


	37. She's Gone

Zim P.O.V.

The beatings that I received from the guard that was assigned to me brought back memories.

_**Flashback **_

_**I had walked into my lab the day before I had met Gaz.**_

'_**Tallest request to talk to you.' The computer said.**_

'_**Accept the request!'**_

'_**Zim! We have news for you.' Red said with an evil looking smile, I looked at Purple and saw that he eating popcorn, but he had some sort of weird look of displeasure.**_

'_**Your Tallest! I've been on the Rock of a planet for a while now, about a few months. Zim has found a way to get more knowledge of how this planet works. They call it 'school'. I'm planning on going tomorrow-" I started to say but I was interrupted.**_

"_**Zim! You are to stay on that planet and never come back to Irk." Red said, enjoying this a little too much.**_

_**I stared at the screen, then let out a laugh. "You are joking, ha! That is a good one Tallest Red!" I said.**_

"_**Zim, we both know it isn't a joke, you are a defect, you will never be loved, and you are just one more useless Irken that we don't need on Irk." Red said, silencing my laughs.**_

_**Purple stood up and pushed Red away from the screen. Conquer your planet if you may, just… listen to Red on this one and don't come back to Irk. Tallest Purple, signing out." He said and then the screen went black.**_

"_**I'm not loved… I'm useless… but those words came from the cruel and cold Tallest Red. From now on, my favorite Tallest is the loving Tallest Purple." I whispered to myself.**_

_**End flashback**_

Just as I came back to reality the door burst open. I hugged my Sir units closer to me. Today was my execution_._

'_I'm almost there Gaz, wait for me. I'll be with you soon.'_ I thought to myself, my Gaz had died, and now I am going to go with her and join her.

The cruel guard came in but something was off, he seemed to walk like… like…

I realized who it was. "Dib?" I yelled as he closed the door quickly.

He turned around and shushed me. "I'm busting you out of here, Zim. We are going to meet up with Membrane and Purple. Purple will tell us what to do from there." He said walking towards me.

I backed away from him. "No Dib! I'm staying here. I'm going to join Gaz to wherever she is, Dib. Gaz died, and now I'm going to die!" I yelled , the Sir units hugged me whispering comforting words to me.

Dib gave me a look of confusion. "What on earth are you talking about?" he asked.

I handed him the sir units. "She died because she was starving, they cremated her. Take care of my Sir units." I said.

"You are really dumb Zim." Dib said setting down the sir units and starting for my ankle bracelet.

"Heh?"

"You are so dumb! She's not dead!" Dib yelled at me pulling out some sort of knife from his back pocket and cutting through my ankle bracelet freeing me.

I got up. "No she died!" I told him as he grabbed the Sir units and motioned me to follow him. I couldn't let my hopes up.

"You want proof? Fine, let's go talk to Purple. You know that when it comes to Gaz, he never lies." Dib muttered to me and walked down the hallway with me trailing behind him.

We walked as quietly as we could. The Irken guards here are really dumb, we passed right in front of them and they didn't notice us.

We stopped at a Purple door. I turned to face Dib. "I'm guessing that this is Purple's chamber."

"You guessed correctly." He said as he knocked on the door.

Purple's head peaked out when he saw us he smiled and let us in. We walked in and he closed the door after us, "If we are going to escape, we are going to need disguises." He said walking to his closet and pulling out a disguise machine.


	38. Looking for Zim

_**A.N. This in response to the review from Bigbog… Purple never said that in MY STORY! :D But it's okay if you want to add some of what the actual Purple would say, but I won't. In my story Purple is the loving one that cares for almost anything, that is the reason that he cares so much for Gaz. Plus, Purple is more loving than Red who is trying to EXECUTE ZIM! Just saying! : D now, please enjoy this chapter of the story! :D (P.S. I did say that the characters in my story were going to be out of character! Just so you know! :D I appreciate the review though, I'll be sure to make both the tallest the bad guys in one of my other stories! Thanxz! :D)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I was sitting in the main room of the castle when reality came crashing into me. Zim was going to die in a few hours! What am I going to do? I just can't sit there and watch him die before my eyes! I got to go a break him out!

I was about to run out of the room when Red came in.

"Gaz! I need to talk to you!" Red said as I was opening the door to leave.

"What do you want Red?" I asked him.

"I want to tell you to meet up with me here in about three hours. You're going to sit next to me when they execute Zim." He said so calmly as if he expected me to not be affected by his comment.

"Red, I'm not going to go at all." I said, turning around completely to confront him, still standing next to the door just in case I need to make a hasty escape.

"I guess you're better off here, then in his arms." He muttered to himself. "Alright then, you could stay, just wait for me in my chamber then." He told me.

My whole body froze, but before I could yell at him go up and slap him, he left. I decided that I had something more important to do, and that was to go see Zim.

I opened the door and ran as fast as I could, trying to avoid all the whispers and praise that I received for being the Tallest life-mate, I tried to ignore the glares in my direction for that reason too.

I ran so fast I didn't see that I bumped into an Irken.

"Hey! Watch where-" I started but then I saw the Irkens beautiful Red eyes. "Zim?" I whispered. It can't be him, he's locked up. I looked at the three Irkens that were around him. The shortest out of all of them had Purple eyes, the two other ones looked like twins with the same color eyes, orange. One of them was holding a green dog, and the other was holding a 'Game Slave.'

"You guys could have warned me you know!" I said, angry.

"Aw! Come on, aren't you happy to see us?" Purple asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I guess so." I mumbled.

I looked at Zim. He just stood there, not saying anything. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Out of nowhere, he pulled me into a tight hug. "You're not dead! Thank Irk!" he mumbled into my neck.

"You're so silly sometimes, Zim. What did you really think that I would abandon you just like that? It takes a whole lot more to get rid of me." I told him hugging him back. I sighed. "I missed you Zim."

_**(A.N. I know it's more than kinda short, but I'm planning to do something big for the next chapter. So you guys will have to wait… sorry! :D)**_


	39. You'll Die With Him!

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"I missed you too Gaz, but we have to leave." He said pulling away from the hug, but getting a hold of my hand.

"You guys shouldn't be showing PDA. Gaz you're not in disguise…" Purple said looking at the staring Irkens and growled.

They all looked back defiantly at the shorter Irken, causing Purple to shrink back. "Mind your own business." I told them, knowing that my height will over rank them. They immediately averted their gaze and walked away as quick as they could.

I noticed the disguise that they were wearing, they were all using Invader uniforms yes, but their physical forms were different, they had all shrunk incredibly, except for Zim, he just had more muscle, not that I was complaining. Their face structures were different also, they were more round than the usual Irkens face.

"So what is your plan?" I asked them.

"To get the hell out of here; we were just about to look for you." Zim said, tugging on my hand. "Now come on let's go."

I was about to go with them when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see a furious Red.

"I thought I told you to wait in my chamber." He stated. "I don't want you running around when Zim has escaped, now come on." He said putting his arm around my shoulder, and turning me around so that I could let go of Zim's hand. I saw him motion for one of the guards and whisper something in his antenna. The Guard nodded and turned to look at Zim and the others.

My eyes widened, Red had listened in on the conversation. I tried to pull away from Red but it was no use. I turned to look at the others. "Run!" I yelled.

Their eyes widened and all of them ran except for Zim, some of the gaurds ran to catch up to them and tackled them, but they were putting on a good fight. "Run you fool! Before it's too late!" I yelled at Zim, but they had caught him, they tackled him to the ground.

"No! Don't touch him." I growled.

"It's what he gets for messing with what is mine." Red said, hugging me closer to him.

"Irk Damn you Red! Let him go!"

"Let the Execution begin!" he yelled and the crowd behind us started to cheer.

"Let him go!" I yelled at him, elbowing him in the squidly-spooch.

He ignored me. "Make sure he dies a slow and painful death." He said to the gaurds and the crowd went wild.

Zim looked at me with fear in his eyes, as if he thought that I would be able to get him out of this. It hurt me to see him like this, I couldn't do anything to help him.

"Red! Please! Let him go." I hissed at him.

"Take off his disguise." Red told the guards, and they ripped off Zim's hologram machine from his Pak. Slowly my Zim began to appear, his image flickered from the hologram to Zim.

"Don't do this Red, you'll regret it." I growled, trying to step away from his embrace.

Red tightened his grip on me and turned towards the crowd., "What should be our first method of torture?" he yelled so that they could all hear him.

The crowd looked and mumbled among themselves and they started to chant "Taser! Taser!". My eyes widened. No, anything but that! No!

Red smiled evilly then looked at the guards. "You heard them, Taser!" he yelled with a maniacal laugh.

"No! Red, don't do it! Don't!" I said but it was too late.

The guards got out a Taser from the belt of weapons that they had on and zapped Zim on his Pak. He couldn't hold his scream of agony; I flinched trying to hold back sobs of despair.

The Taser method was that they would electrocute your Pak as many times as they could. It would send stream of agonizing pain throughout your body, but you wouldn't be able to pass out from the pain. This was what was happening to Zim.

I couldn't see him go through this. They shocked him and he let out yet another scream of agonizing pain. The crowd behind us went wild. I looked at him, I tried to catch his eyes but he would look away. I guess he didn't want me to see his pain.

I had to do it, I had no other choice. I tripped Red and he fell face first to the ground. I made a mad dash for the guards and talked them, pushing them away from Zim. I heard Zim let out a sigh of relief as the Taser fell to the ground.

The crowd had grown silent, they didn't expect the life-mate of the tallest to swoop in and save the prisoner.

I was surrounded by guards. I was tied up and turned around to see that Red had gotten up. He had a furious look on his face, then he relaxed, but he had a frown instead of an evil smile.

"The execution shall be continued at another time." He said, and the crowd started to disappear, clearly disappointed.

The guards lowered me so that I was on my knees. Red walked up to me and grabbed me by the chin so that I was looking up to him.

"You want to be with him so bad? Fine. I'll let you die alongside him." He said, clearly pissed off. Red looked at the guards. "Take them to the dungeon." He said and walked away, if I looked at him closely, I swear I would have seen steam rolling off of him.

Zim was thrown onto the ground next to me, he was panting hard. I yanked against the bonds that held my hands to my back, trying to pull free so that I could hug him, but then gave up with a sigh. "Are you okay Zim?" I asked him as the guards made us stand up. We towered over them, but I knew that they had their weapons, so I was smart enough to let them take control.

"This is all my fault." He said wincing from the pain that was still coursing through his body.

"Don't say that Zim, it was Red's fault both me and you know that!" I told him, bumping his shoulder with mine. Zim didn't respond, just kept walking and looked down at the ground.

As we walked everyone would look away from us, shunning the one that would dare attack one of their tallest and her lover.

The only reason that they didn't throw any snacks in our direction was because we were taller than them; they respected us for that, but for no other reason.

We entered the castle, I noticed that there was already a line of females forming, when we entered, they all gave me evil smiles.

I felt bad for them, if they only knew the truth about what was going on in my life, and that Red was the cause of it, they would all run out that door in fear. I smiled back at them with an evil smile. "Good luck." I told them.

They looked at me with shock, not expecting me to wish them a good luck. They all murmured to each other, and some of them caught the bad vibes that were settled on the castle and started to walk out the door, these were the smart ones, but the others were stubborn and stayed. I wished them the best of luck, I had a feeling they were going to need it.

The guards led us down a stair case, and then threw us in the dungeon after freeing us from our bonds, and locking it after us.

I scooted over so that I could sit down next to Zim, he just looked away. "Zim, come on, tell me what's wrong." I said grabbing a hold of his hand, relief filled me when he didn't pull away.

"It's my fault we're here. If I hadn't fallen in love with you, if I hadn't followed you here, you'd be safe, you wouldn't be executed." He said giving me a tight hug.

I sighed and hugged him back. "It's not your fault that I'm going to get executed, if anything it's my fault for falling in love with you, but it's too late to do anything. Just know this… I would do anything for you, even die for you." I told him and pulled away enough to plant a big kiss on his lips.

"Okay, this is where I interrupt." I heard someone say behind us.

We both broke the kiss and blushed, and we stood up. "Who's there?" Zim yelled looking around the huge cell.

"Calm yourself down Zim." I heard the voice say. It sounded familiar, wait a minute. "You guys have to stop that!" I said crossing my arms.

Purple and Membrane stepped out of the shadows. "Where's Dib?" Zim asked, relaxing and pulling me into an embrace.

"He managed to escape with Gir and Jack." Purple responded, he was comforting Membrane.

"The loss of a son is unbearable, I don't know where he is, and I don't know what he is doing. He doesn't know where he is going, he's never been on Irk before, you know... I'm so worried about him." Membrane said, obviously talking about Dib. "How is he going to survive?"

_**A.N. **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! Where is Dib? Gaz is going to be executed? !Oh well, look at the bright side... Gaz is going to be executed alongside Zim...**_


	40. Good Bye Membrane!

_**Chapter 40! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Whoa! Head rush… :D Any who! Please review, need reviews! That is all… for now…**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"You need to give him more credit then you are Dad." I told him pulling him into a comforting hug.

He hugged me back and started to sob. "My son… My son…" he said between gasps.

"Look at the bright side, dad, at least he has the two Sir Units." I said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah… I guess." He said.

There was a pounding at the door. "I come to give you news." A guard said thrusting the door open violently and marched in.

We all just stood there silently, waiting for him to go on. "Now, we all know that you are going to be executed, so I'm going to give you your hours… Gaz and Zim will be executed first at nine O'clock P.M. as promised, you will be executed together.

"Membrane, for disregarding the rules placed upon you, you shall die at five O'clock in the morning, before Gaz and Zim.

"And last but not least… Tallest Purple. You shall be executed at midnight. It's nothing personal, just orders from tallest Red." The guard said. "Now It won't be today, the Tallest Red is busy picking a new life-mate, so he won't be able to attend if it were to be today. That is all." He said and marched right out with a slam of the door.

That night we said our good-byes, and we had to sleep on the dirty floor. The only good part of all of this was that I was going to die in Zim's arms. That night I slept in Zim's arms with a small smile on my face. "I love you Zim." I whispered to him, my hand on his chest.

He surprised me when he kissed my antenna. "I love you too Gaz." He said and grabbed my chin so that I could look up to him, and brought his lips to mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. We parted and I rested my head on his chest. I would do anything for this Irken that I had in my arms… I would even die for him, and I have.

_**Red P.O.V.**_

I've chosen my new life-mate, Tak. The reason I did was because she had Gaz's eyes, deep and purple, sure not an exact replica, but dangerously close.

I was laying in my bed with Tak next to me, her chest rising up and down with every breath she took. I watched her sleeping form that was under the covers.

It wasn't so hard to imagine Gaz being her, of course, no one could ever replace my Gaz, but Tak came dangerously close to her. Tak had the spunk that I needed, she wasn't just another drone. Sure, she didn't have a scar running across her cheek, but that could be easily fixed.

I sat up on my bed and slung my legs over the edge deep in thought.

'_**If only you had done this before you sentenced Gaz to death!'**_ the voice said from the back of my mind.

'_You shut up! If I couldn't have her neither could he, she is going to die for making the mistake of leaving me to go with someone that is way below us. All this is because of her, not me.'_ I thought as I put on my robe and decided to walk around the castle.

'_**This is all because you are so damn stubborn, why couldn't you let her go free if you are so in love with her? Huh?'**_ the voice asked. I didn't think anything; my thoughts didn't go anywhere as I roamed the halls just waiting for an answer to everything come flying at me. _**'Answer me you Irk damned fool!'**_ the voice yelled at me.

"Shut up! I don't want to listen to you anymore, leave!" I yelled into the air, thank Irk no one was here other than me. I stopped and sank to my knees. I bent forward, my arms over my head and started to sob.

'This would have never happened if you would've just listened to me…' the voice whispered to me. Soon enough somewhere in the night, I fell asleep; my cries were never heard though.

_**The Day of the execution**_

I had gotten ready and everything and I walked out of the castle with Tak in my arms. The cheers I received. I was heading to the spot where all executions take place.

The first one on the list was Membrane. It's what he gets. I banished him when he was getting to tall, I took away his Sir unit and destroyed it, hoping that somehow that would make him stop growing, but that didn't work so that left no other choice but to banish him. Now look at him, he came back to save his precious daughter. As if she was so important.

'_**That is because she is important, even to you.'**_ The voice in the back of my mind whispered to me, it had been awfully quiet all morning.

'_It's too late to do anything.'_ I said.

'No it's not and you know it.' It whispered. I growled. Tak looked up to me with a weird look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, just… Nothing." I said.

"Is this because your ex-life-mate is about to be executed? It is isn't it?" she yelled out, completely enraged. Her yelling started to attract unwanted attention.

I forced a smile and looked at the Irkens who were looking at us. They all looked away immediately. I slung my arm over Tak's shoulders and squeezed her as hard as I could until she yelped. "You will respect me as both your tallest and your life-mate." I hissed at her. She nodded, fear in her eyes. I had a feeling that if she was always like this, I was going to have to execute her too.

I gave her a small smile. "Good." My wrist watch started to beep. I looked down at it and I felt a huge evil smile spread across my face. It was time for Membranes execution.

We walked over to the execution to see that Membrane was already there ready to be killed. His head was held up high with pride, but I could see the agony in his eyes. I could hear Gaz crying in the distance. I looked to where the sobbing was coming from and I saw that Zim was comforting Gaz.

Anger filled me. I looked away quickly. They were going to die anyways, why waste my time with them. I looked back at Membrane. He didn't dare look in the direction of his sobbing daughter; I could see his lips quivering. He let out one quick sob but then regained his composure.

I respected him for that. I called over the guard that was going to kill him. "Make his death quick, I don't want him to be in pain." I told him. The guard nodded clearly surprised but left and was in position to do the deed when I told him to.

'_**That is the least you could do Red. Why don't you just let him go?'**_ The voice in my head said.

'_Because I have to stand my ground. They mess with me, they lose their life.' _I thought, the voice sighed but said nothing.

I saw Membrane spare a glance in Gaz's direction. He gave her a small smile and mouthed '_**I love you.**_'

I looked at Gaz to see her response. Her face was a look of pure torture, something that I'll never forget. She let out a sob and tried to run for him to throw her arms around Membrane, but Purple and Zim stopped her. She struggled against them but then gave up, sinking to her knees, her head hanging in defeat. She leaned into Zim's chest and started to sob uncontrollably. Zim spared a few sobs to.

Membrane looked away and stared out into nothing in particular, waiting for the execution to take place.

I couldn't take this anymore, I had to get this over with. I looked at the Guard and nodded my head.

He nodded back and stepped behind Membrane. He grabbed a hold of his Pak and yanked it off. He threw it to the floor and stomped on it, breaking it into a million pieces that could never be put back together again.

I saw as Membranes mouth slacked open, his eyes wide and without emotion. He fell to his knees, then fell completely to the ground. He was dead.

Zim and Purple finally let go of Gaz. She ran to Membrane, falling to the ground next to him, and gathered him in her arms, sobbing and hugging him to her. Zim walked up behind her, and knelled next to her and murmured words into her ear, and then Purple came up after him and sat down next to Gaz.

She started to nod. She gave Membrane one last kiss on the cheek, and stood up, leaving him on the ground. She turned around and left, with Zim and Purple behind her.


	41. The Execution of the lovers

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I held him in my arms, my father, dead in my arms. The only thing that kept him alive was destroyed, it didn't work anymore, his Pak was gone for good. I grasped him in my arms tightly not wanting to ever let him go.

Dib will be so disappointed when he finds out our father died when he was gone. I sobbed like crazy, so much I thought I could feel my dry Irken eyes get a little moist. "I love you too dad, I love you too." I murmured to him as I bent down over him.

I felt someone grab my shoulder, I looked up to see Zim, his eyes almost as tortured as mine. He kneeled down next to me. "Gaz, we are next, we only have so much time together. You'll see him soon." He whispered into my antenna.

Purple came over and sat on the other side of me. "Gaz, come on, the guards didn't give us much time to stay out of the dungeon. I'm pretty sure you want to spend time with Zim before you are both executed." Purple said, gripping my shoulder.

I started to nod. "Yeah, he would have wanted me to be happy." I said, gripping Membrane in my arms. I looked at him one last time and gave my father one last kiss on the cheek. I stood up and he rolled off of my lap and onto the cold floor, proof that he wasn't coming back to me. "I love you dad, and I always will." I whispered.

A warm breeze caressed my cheek. _**'I love you too, Gaz.'**_ it whispered. The edges of my lips lifted a little and I sighed, closing my eyes, somehow, I knew that where ever he was, my dad was looking out for me.

'_I'll see you soon.'_ I thought.

I looked at Zim and Purple. "Let's go." I said and made my way past the crowd, with Zim and Purple following me.

I walked and walked until I came by a small house. My antennas perked up when I heard music blasting out of it. It wasn't loud and obnoxious like the kind I heard down at earth, no it was slow and relaxing.

"Why'd you stop?" Zim asked. We were alone, apparently Purple had stopped at a small store that had their shelves full of snacks.

"I haven't heard this music in forever." I whispered, swaying a little, relaxing just a bit as the music soothed my heart, just a little.

Zim heard and a small smile appeared. "Gaz… May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I smiled at him, and tilted my head to the side. "No one has ever asked me to dance before." I whispered. This made Zim's smile even larger. I took a hold of his hand. He grabbed it and placed it around my neck. He grabbed my other one and did the same. He set his arms around my waist loosely and started to sway.

The Irkens around us shot us weird looks, but I didn't care. I was having my first dance with the guy I loved, and I planned to enjoy it.

I let my head rest on his shoulder. I inhaled deeply, and sighed as Zim's scent filled me. "I love you Zim." I whispered into his neck.

I felt him shiver, and somehow I could tell that he was smiling.

"I love you to Gaz, and I always will." He whispered. He stopped swaying and pulled away. I started to protest but he stopped me when he grabbed my chin. He pulled me closer and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. A few second later, he broke away and rested his head on mine as we started to sway to the music again. "You have no idea how much I love you."

I let out a little giggle. "Oh Zim." I said and sighed.

We stood there, slow dancing, until the music from the little house stopped. I felt someone staring but just assumed that it was a guard or something, making sure we didn't escape.

We pulled away from each other, but we didn't let go of our hands. We went in search for Purple.

_**Red P.O.V.**_

I watched them as they danced. They had no idea that I had followed them. Tak protested, but after a glare that I had sent her way she had shut up and went to wait for me at the castle.

I watched Zim kiss Gaz. My squidly-spooch turned cold with jealousy. I wanted so badly to go up to them, tear them apart and kill Zim at that moment, and sweep Gaz off her feet, but I couldn't I could be patient, he is going to die anyways.

'_**You couldn't leave them alone could you?'**_ the voice in my head said again.

'_Will you ever leave me alone?'_ I asked it.

'_**Not until you are fully capable of making sane decisions on your own. So far, you can't so I'm stuck here.'**_ The voice complained.

I growled, but then sighed and went back to watching the horribly happy couple dancing. I glanced down at my wrist watch. They only have three hours and a few minutes left to live, that means three hours for me to kill.

'_I guess I could go have some fun with Tak.'_ I thought.

'_**Sure you go do that.' **_The voice inside of me said.

I rolled my eyes, and left before anyone saw me.

_**Two hours later.**_

I watched as Tak got dressed. She was so Irk damn slow about it. I think she thinks it makes her look sexy. I see that I made a mistake in choosing her as a life partner. She is nothing like Gaz. She wines too much, always takes forever to do anything! She's, she's, Ugh! She's annoying!

"Hurry up Tak; I want to get there early." I told her, she looked a little disappointed and sped up the process.

'_**Yeah, so you could watch the girl you love get assassinated. And it'll all be your fault; I hope that it'll guilt you for the rest of your life, wait a minute that is my job! Lucky me.'**_ The voice said sarcastically, I could imagine it crossing its arms and raising its non-existent eyebrows.

'_No one asked you.'_ I responded.

'_**My opinion is important; you and I know that very well.' **_It said.

"Irk damn it Tak! You take forever; I'll wait for you there." I yelled and stormed out of the room, and headed to where Gaz and Zim were going to be executed.

'_**Well that was a nice thing to say to your new life mate.'**_ The voice said sarcastically.

I huffed. _'What do you want to say now?'_

'_**You should have more respect for the people that love you.'**_ The voice said.

'_She doesn't love me, that is the problem; she is only with me because I am the tallest. The only person the truly loved me was Gaz. And I was foolish enough to let her go. I was foolish enough to cheat on her. She actually knew me. She comforted me, she was perfect, but I had to ruin it.'_ I thought finally letting some of my stubbornness go.

The voice paused, as if it were in shock._** 'Finally! A little late, but better late than never! You aren't so stubborn! It took a whole lot of blood shed to do it, but you did it… sort of.'**_

'_Don't be so smug. Gaz is still going to die.' _I thought.

'_**And there is the freaking pride.'**_ The voice said_**. 'I knew it was too good to be true.'**_

I stopped and noticed that I was already where Gaz and Zim were going to be killed. I saw and noticed that Membranes body was still there. I looked around and saw that the guards were just standing there laughing amongst themselves instead of doing their jobs.

'_That is a huge disrespect. Leaving the body like that.' _I thought as I made my way furiously towards the guards.

'_**For once I agree with you.'**_ The voice said, just as pissed as me.

"Hey! You guys were supposed to dispose of the body properly!" I yelled at them.

They looked at me with horror in their eyes. "I- I'm sorry Tallest Red. I'll do it right away." The tallest one out of the five of them said, and scurried away to gather the body in his arms and ran off into the other direction, holding Membranes body in his arms.

I looked at the other four that were huddled together. "As for you four, another slip up like that and you will be in a world of pain." I threatened them pointing my fingers at them.

My wrist watch started to beep, and my squidly-spooch dropped. It was time for Gaz's execution.

_**(AN. I was going to stop there but thanks to BlacknRedpurple's review, I think I could make this chapter a little longer.)**_

I heard a crowd starting to form behind me. They were here to see the execution, and they were as pumped as they could ever be. I turned and faced then my arms open wide, my smile as big as ever. "While the prisoners get here, what do you think? Should we begin where we left off or shall we do something different?" I shouted over to everyone.

They mumbled to each other. One of them started to chant and slowly one by one they all chanted. "Taser! Taser! Taser!" They all shouted towards me with evil smiles and some laughed evilly.

Somehow this disturbed me_**. 'Seem familiar?'**_ The voice in my head taunted.

'_Huh?'_

'_**They are acting like you, Red!'**_ the voice said.

I was about to respond when the one of the guards came up to me. "The prisoners are here and ready for the execution."

"Where?" I asked.

I looked to where the guard pointed. I saw Purple hugging Gaz, and Zim was standing at their side, respecting that it was their goodbye hug.

It was a sight I won't be able to forget. I've never have seen Purple cry. This was something that I never wanted to see. Purple's friend was going to be executed right in front of him, and it's all my fault.

'**Well, aren't you going to do anything about it?'** the voice in my head asked.

I shook my head_. 'No, they messed with me, they are going to die.'_ I said, clenching my teeth. I looked away from the scene that was unraveling before me and saw that it was starting to get darker than usual. The voice sighed but didn't say anything else.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped away from it.

"Someone is a little jumpy." Tak said as she embraced me.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said, letting her embrace me. "Let the execution begin!" I yelled out and the crowd behind me cheered.

Zim was pushed out first. The guards tried to respect the fact that it was the last time that Purple will ever hug Gaz alive, but they only had so much time to kill her, and Purple would just not let go of her.

Gaz whispered something in his ear, and that only made him sob even more, but he let her go. They roughly grabbed a hold of Gaz before Purple changed his mind, and pushed her next to Zim.

Zim caught her before she fell to the ground.

Jealousy flared throughout my whole body when they came in contact. Even though I know that Gaz was going to die, I just can't stop loving her.

'I'll get over it. Tak is here with me now, I don't need her.' I thought to myself and nodded towards the two guards that were going to kill them at the same time. They nodded back and took out two Tasers, one for each.

They both dove in on their Paks at the same time, and at the same time Gaz and Zim let out an agonizing scream. The crowd behind me went wild.

'_**Dear Irk! Red, save her!' **_the voice yelled so loud I flinched.

'_I-'_ I started but was interrupted by yet another scream of agony. Gaz was clutching onto Zim, and Zim was hugging her so tightly that it looked like he was going to break her.

'_**Red! Do something!'**_ the voice yelled, in agony.

'_I can't! She wants to be with Zim, fine! There are her consequences.' _I mentally yelled back.

'_**To hell with Zim! Do something! I love her too you know! I don't know, keep her as a pet, but just get her out of there!'**_ the voice yelled back.

"Wait!" I yelled out, the guards stopped their Tasers in midair. The crowd gasped, and Tak looked confused, and Purple looked down right out-raged.

I motioned over the guard that was attacking Gaz. He looked confused but complied.

"I've changed my mind, take her up to my chamber." I said, low enough for only him to hear, but sense Tak was right next to me, so she hear every word.

The Guard gave me a confused look at first but then gave me a sly grin. "Right away my Tallest!" he said.

"Red, don't you dare." She said, looking up to me with eyes of anger.

I growled at her. "I will do whatever I wish, and you can't do anything about it." I said.

She started to rant on and on about something, but I chose to ignore her. And for once the voice in my head sighed in relief that our Gaz was going to survive.

I looked up to look at Gaz. The guard was taking her away, well trying to. Gaz was clinging onto Zim, refusing to let go.

I was close enough to hear what he said to her. "Gaz, you have to go. You have a chance to live. Go, live, do it for Zim." He said, giving her one last kiss and ripping away from her.

Gaz was sobbing. "No, Zim, I want to die with you. Zim!" she yelled as she was taken away from the guard. Her arms were outstretched to Zim, she was sobbing so hard.

"I love you Gaz." He said.

"I love you too Zim." She said, still struggling against the grip of the guard.

She started to sob so hard that there were actual tears streaming down her cheeks. Zim saw this and looked away. Letting a few sobs of his own escape through his lips.

I caught the eye contact of the guard and nodded again. He grabbed the Taser and shocked Zim's Pak again. "Gaz!" he yelled out, his voice filled with agony.

"Zim!" she yelled back from somewhere in the middle of the crowd, her voice filled with sadness and despair.

_**(A.N. I have to wrap it up here for now, I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow. I'm so sorry BlacknRedpurple, for the cliff hanger.)**_


	42. The Return of Dib

_**Red P.O.V. **_

Every time the guard would shock Zim, he would scream out Gaz's name louder. And every time, she would scream back his name.

Time went by and most of the screams from the crowd had died down. The females in the group noticed the chemistry between Gaz and Zim and started to throw glares in my direction, but the males didn't give a fuck, they just kept yelling until their mates bonked them upside the head.

The cold hearted and annoying Tak couldn't take the scene that was going on. She started to sob. She couldn't believe how cruel I was, separating the two lovers. I looked for Purple, hoping that at least he wouldn't be sobbing, but I was way off, he was passed out on the ground.

'_**See all the pain that you've caused Red? I've warned you multiple times! You are just to Irk damn stubborn to admit that you are wrong! You were to Irk damn stubborn to let her live a happy life! Zim isn't dead yet, let him go…'**_ The voice whispered.

'_No, he won't have Gaz… he won't…' _I thought, but I was having my doubts.

"Stop everything!" I heard someone say, causing the guard to stop, I turned in the direction of the voice.

The crowd started to move out of the way of the Irken. Out of the crowd emerged a tall (but not as tall as me) orange-eyed Irken that resembled Membrane.

'_**That is the kid that you threw in the jail cell of the massive with Membrane and Zim.'**_ The voice thought.

"Let Zim go." He said to me calmly.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because, no one messes with the Membrane family, and you, Red, have killed my father. You, Red, put my sister through a living hell. You, Red, are about to kill my sister's boyfriend, no one does that except for me! Now," he said, cracking his three fingers and neck. "Let go of him, or you'll have to go through me." He said.

The crowd gasped. No one has ever dared challenged their Tallest, especially one shorter than me. I was impressed, this kid could be good as an Irken Invader.

**_'What the hell are you thinking? This kid just challenged you to a fight to the death and you are thinking of putting him through Irken Invader Training? What the hell is wrong with you? You know what? Just let Zim go free.'_** The voice sasid.

_'No!'_ I thought. "Alright then, come fight me." I said, going into a warrior stance.

"Gir! Save your master! Jack! Look for Gaz. I'll take care of this clown." The Irken said and started to walk towards me.

At the moment that he had shout out the orders two Sir units jumped out from behind him and did as they were told.

My eyes widened in shock. That was Gaz's Sir Unit. "Stop them! Stop those Sir units." I said pointing to the one that was running through the crowd and the one that was heading in Zim's direction.

No one moved a muscle. I started to get angered. "You dare disobey your tallest!"

"They deserve to be together Tallest Red." An Irken yelled out from the crowd.

"Who said that?" I yelled out, furious.

"Let them go!" Someone started to chant. Soon enough everyone started to join in until the whole crowd was chanting. "Let them go! Let them Go! Let the go!"

I grabbed at my antennas pulling them down to my neck! _'Fuck! What the hell do they want from me?'_

'_**It's pretty obvious what they want, Red. They want you to let go of Zim and Gaz, and let them be happy. Do as they tell you, they are your kingdom, without them, who will you rule?' **_the voices said.

'_No! He is going to die!'_ I thought. "Shut up! All of you be quiet!" I yelled so loudly that they all quieted down immediately.

"What is wrong Red? Do you not want your kingdom to have their way for once?" The Irken that has challenged me said.

"Who are you?" I said, letting go of my antennas.

"My name is Dib Membrane. I am your worst nightmare." He said charging towards me and pinned me to the ground.

"Guards! Do something!" I yelled, but they didn't move. Irk damn those guards! What is wrong with them?

'_**They don't respect you as a leader anymore.'**_ The voice said.

'_No that can't be!'_ I thought as I kicked Dib off of me before he could punch me and charged towards him.

'_**Oh but it is Red. I warned you that something like this was going to happen but you didn't listen to me. Now you will suffer the consequences.' **_The voice said as I landed a few good punches to Dibs face.

He stumbled back a little, but held his ground as he attacked me. I couldn't defend myself well enough, he kept hitting me in the squidly-spooch, and kept landing some hits on my jaw.

I stumbled back, my hands fingering my injured jaw. I noticed that his hand was twitching towards a belt that he had on. He grabbed a ray gun and pointed it at me. "Let Zim go, now!" he said.

"Never!" I said, he growled and pulled the trigger.

'_**I told you that someone was going to die because of your stubbornness…'**_ the voice said.

**_(A.N. Sorry! The temptation to leave this as a cliff hanger was strong, I couldn't resist! I know it's short but hey! It's something!)_**


	43. She Understands

_**(A.N. You guys need to review! Please? You guys would be doing me a huge favor!)**_

_**Red P.O.V.**_

Everything was in slow motion. I closed my eyes for one second expecting to be shot, and then heard a scream of pain, then silence.

I opened my eyes to see an injured Tak on the ground, a huge whole where her squidly-spooch is supposed to be.

There was a shocked silence settling all around us.

'Dear Irk! She did love me…' I thought, as I bent down to my knees.

"Tak?" I whispered, gathering her in my arms.

She didn't respond, her mouth was slacked open, her eyes wide and emotionless

'She died because of your stubbornness.' The voice whispered to me, making me feel guilty. 'Even though you didn't like Tak, she was an Irken that had been pulled into the mess that is your life, she deserved better than how you treated her.'

I growled. "Guards!" This time, they did listen to me. One of them ran towards me and saluted. "Dispose of the body as carefully as you can." I said. "And stop those Sir units." I said and stood up. I looked at Did who looked beyond pissed and shook my head. I turned and walked through the crowd.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dib yelled and ran after me. I sped up until I was in a full out sprint towards the castle, leaving behind in the dust a tired looking Dib and shocked crowd. I ran up the stair case until I reached my room. I typed in the code and the door opened. I ran in quickly before anyone could find me.

The door closed behind me and I leaned against it. I slowly slid down, careful not to do any damage to my Pak.

My head slumped into my hands. "What am I going to do?" I said to myself.

The voice inside my head was about to say something but someone interrupted him. "You're going to let me go, that is what you are going to do." A cold voice said from the window.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

"Who else you idiot? The Irken that you sent to your room, that is who!" the voice yelled, filled with anger and sadness.

"Gaz? Is that you?" I asked taking a cautious step forward.

"Don't you come any closer, Red!" Gaz yelled.

I sighed, this is going to be tougher than I thought it was.

'Did you really think that doing the deed with her would make her love you again?' the voice said, outraged.

'Hey back off! You were the one that suggested keeping her as a pet.' I inwardly snarled. I was getting sick of this voice, it kept showing me the consequences to everything! I hated it!

"Don't just stare at me like that! Let me go! I saw everything that happened out there, I know that Dib is back." Gaz said, getting ready to attack.

"Look Gaz, I've had enough drama for today, you should be thank full that I even let you live." I told her, getting ready to attack too.

"You just don't understand do you? I love him and I was willing to die with him, but you wouldn't even let that happen now did you? Why could I get over you and you can't get over me, huh?" She yelled at me, her words hitting me like a punch in the squidly-spooch.

I didn't answer her, I just looked down.

"Answer me, Red!" she yelled getting closer still.

"Because you are the only one that has ever truly understood me. You are the one that has always been there for me, not only because I was a tallest but because I was your life mate and friend. Gaz… I love you." I said and made my way to my bed, and sat on it, feeling her watch my every movement. "I never stop thinking about you Gaz, you're the whole reason I live, if it weren't for you I'd be dead already.' I said, I could feel my throat tightening up. I looked down to the ground, my elbows resting on my knees, my wrists just hanging loosely. I sighed.

I felt the bed shift under Gaz's weight and then I was shocked to feel her arm slung around my shoulder. "Red, I may hate you a whole lot right now, but I'm not as cold as I seem." She said squeezing my shoulder.

I leaned into her embrace, savoring the warmness. "See? You were always there for me like you are now. Why can't you come back to me?" I asked her, for once the voice inside my head didn't try to interrupt, it was enjoying how close Gaz was right now.

"Because it's too late, I'm in love with Zim. I can't just let him go. Red, what I had for you was a mere crush, I thought I loved you yeas, but it was nothing more than a crush." Gaz whispered to me.

I shook my head. "No, you love me, I know you do, just like I love you!" I said, I started to shake.

"Red, don't get love messed up with obsession." She said, retreating her arm.

I immediately missed the warmth and whimpered. "Please, Gaz, don't say that."

"I say it because it is true, and you know that Red. Now please, let me go." She whispered.

"No! You will stay here with me." I yelled and pulled her into my arms before she could respond. She started to thrash around.

"Let go of me Red!" she yelled.

"No!" I said, forcing her onto the bed.

'Control yourself Red! Don't you dare do what you are thinking of doing!' the voice yelled at me.

I flinched. 'You have a point.' I thought as she struggled beneath me.

I whispered into her antenna. "Go to sleep Gaz. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you." I told her and rolled off of her. To lay down next to her.

"Red, please, just let me leave. I want to be with Zim." She whispered.

"Just go to sleep." I sighed, and laid my palm on her scar.


	44. Escaping Won't be Easy

_**(A.n. I was commanded to write moar by SnowyFlame, so I guess I have to obey! :D) **_

_**Red P.O.V.**_

She scooted away from my grasp and got off the bed to go to the window.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To see Zim." I barely managed to hear her, she whispered so lightly. "The least I could do is watch him die."

My body froze. She still thought that he was dying? I still have my chance.

I stood up and threw my arm around her waist. She was startled and jumped back, almost hitting her head.

"Come on, let's go." I said, pulling her with me.

"No! I want to see Zim!" she yelled, clinging to the wall.

I pulled her away, her fingers causing scrapes in the wall. "No one get everything they want Gaz!" I told her and pulled her out of the room.

'_**That is what I should be telling you.'**_ The voice in my head said, I could hear an echoing tap in my head.

'_I always get what I want! I'm Tallest Red!'_ I thought back as I walked up another flight of stairs to a Voot-cruiser that I always had handy just in case I needed to make a hasty escape.

"Red let go of me!" Gaz said, pushing away from me and made a mad dash for the bottom of the stair case.

"Oh no you don't." I said, grabbing her and throwing her over my shoulder walking up the stairs until I reached a door that led to the top of the castle, all the way there, Gaz wouldn't stop pounding on my back.

"Red! Please, let me just go hug Zim's dead body! Please! It's the least you could do." She said, sobbing, tears streaming down her face.

"No! You are coming with me and that is final!" I said, my hand was punching in the code when I heard a mechanical voice behind us.

"Mistress found. Mistress in distress." Gaz stopped sobbing and attacking my back.

"Jack? Is that really you?" she asked happiness filling her voice.

I quickly finished typing in the code and quickly stepped outside, the door closing behind me. I set Gaz down next to me and pulled her to the voot-cruiser, but then something stopped me.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you go just like that?" I heard Dib say from behind me.

I turned and saw Dib and Zim with their arms crossed and a look of pure anger. "Zim! Dib!" Gaz said, and tried to run to them, but I caught her, and hugged her to me, snarling at the two males to get away. Zim looked beyond pissed, he took a step towards me but he was interrupted.

"Let go of her Red. I've had enough of your games." I heard Purple say behind me. I turned and saw him leaning against the voot-cruiser.

"How did you guys get up here?" I asked them, there was only one way here and that was through the door I just took and I was the only one that knew the code, not even Purple knew.

"You gonna make biscuits?" a loud annoying Sir unit said as it appeared next to Zim.

The Other Sir unit kicked the door, and it went flying next to Purple, barely missing, but he didn't flinch.

"Give us Gaz back!" It yelled, its tiny fist in shaking in the air.

"No, she's mine!" I yelled, holding her even more tightly against me, she tried to wiggle out but I didn't let her, I wanted her to be with me forever and ever, and nothing will ever separate us.

'_**She's not ours Red, and you know it, she's Zim's, just let her go.'**_ The voice said.

"No, she isn't yours, if anything she is the almighty Zim's!" Zim said, pointing to himself.

"She's my sister, now give her back." Dib yelled.

I growled at both of them. No one was going to take her away from me, she is mine, and I am hers… forever, and no one will do anything to ruin that.

'Don't act so stupid Red! You know that if you keep it up, there is going to be a hell lot more bloodshed than there already is!' The voice said.

"I'm not stupid! Please, just leave me alone!" I said out loud.

"You sure as hell are acting like it, Red! You have done enough damage Red! Please, just give her back and we won't have to do anything that'll damage you physically." Purple said, I had the feeling that he thought I was going to go ballistic on all of them, because he approached me with his hands in front of him.

I had a feeling that I was going to go ballistic. "If you don't let go of my mistress in the next thirty seconds, I will be forced to use drastic measures, I don't care if you are Tallest Red, she is my mistress." Gaz's S.I.R. unit said.

'_**You better do what he says Red, if you don't he'll end up killing us both!' **_the voice yelled in my head.

"She's mine!" I yelled, totally blocking out the voice.

"I'm not yours Red! Let go of me this instant before something worse happens!" Gaz said but her voice was muffled because her face was shoved against my shoulder.

"No, please, don't leave me Gaz, you are the only thing I have worth living for, please don't leave me!" I said, gripping her to me so tightly that I heard a few bones crack.

She let out a scream of pain. Immediately, all the males tensed up and got ready to attack, all except for Dib who went for his belt and pulled out a device. He threw it at me with perfect precision, it somehow circled around me and landed on my Pak.

Pain shot threw my body, agonizing pain shocking me throughout every inch of my body. I let out a horrible agonizing scream, letting go of Gaz, she would've fallen to the floor if it weren't for Zim, who had dove in for her.

The voice inside my head let out a cry of agony at the same time I did. I felt my body falling to its knees. Then I felt concrete hit my face. I was starting to have a seizure.

Slowly my vision started to cloud over, spots of black started to invade my vision.

"I warned you but you didn't listen…" was the last thing I heard, I wasn't sure if it was from Dib, or from the voice inside my head, but it was the last thing I heard before my seizure came to a complete stop, and I felt as though I was floating…


	45. Purple's New Son

_**Dib P.O.V.**_

I watched as Red fell to the ground. I watched as Zim dove to catch Gaz, I watched as Purple nodded his head towards me, and I nodded back.

"Zim! Take her to get some medical attention, and you need some too, after all those shocks you were given, your Pak may have a shortening or something. Dib, I need to talk to you." Purple said.

Without another word Gaz, who had passed out from the pain, was being carried down the stairs by Zim, followed by what Zim called, their 'smeets' otherwise known as Gir and Jack.

When they were out of ear shot, I turned to Purple, and smiled. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Eh, shut up, Dib. You are just like your father in so many ways." He said with a smile, but then we both looked down at Red, who was still lying on the found.

"He killed my father, Purple, you're lucky I did this for you. I'm surprised you would even do this, he was going to execute you at midnight. Purple, you were next." I told him, not looking up from the Irken scum bag that was on the ground.

"Killing him is stooping down to his level Dib. You have to know when to control yourself, and when to let yourself go, Red never found out. He deserves a second chance." Purple said taking Red in his arms and making his way to the stairs.

"Are you sure that thing erased his memory?" I asked him, following him close by.

"Yes, foolish boy! You should never doubt Irken Technology!" Purple yelled.

"Alright then, you better hope that it works, because if he ever goes after my sister again, I'm blaming it on you." I told him, glaring at him through my new pair of Irken glasses.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do you have the shell?" he asked kicking open a door, and entering.

"Yep, the guy at the store said that it would be sent to this room." I told him and looked up to see it. This was going to be Red's new body, a short Irken, about my size, that looked almost exactly like Purple only that he had a strange Red tint in his eyes. His antennas were short but were think and strait, and he had a red Invader costume on.

"Alright then, how are we going to dispose of Red's older body then? Hmm?" I asked him.

"Don't you remember what I told you back at the café?" he asked me.

"Nope." I said shaking my head, and crossing my arms.

Purple sighed as he laid Red down on a metal table next to him. "I told you that I was Tallest Purple and that people were going to respect me no matter what decisions I make, they will know that I had thrown out Reds old body, but they will never know who Red will be. They will think that he is my long lost son that they have never heard of or seen before." Purple said.

"Oh." I said. Red started to move.

Red moaned. "Wh-what happened?" he asked.

Purple jumped, grabbed the nearest metal thing and smacked Red on the head, knocking him out entirely.

Purple dropped the metal thing quickly, and turned to me, a blush creeping up onto his face. "You didn't see any of that." He said.

"Sure, Purple. Sure. Hey, after this, want to go get some doughnuts?" I asked him, as he flipped Red onto his stomach and pulled out Red's Pak.

He walked over to the other body and attached the Pak. Slowly the body started to breath, it's chest rising and falling with every breath.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" he asked with a smile. "I better get the glazed doughnuts though, don't get me wrong, plain doughnuts are good, but not as good as glaze." He said, his own eyes starting to glaze over, and I thought I saw some drool drip from the side of his mouth when he spoke about the doughnuts.

"Whatever, just hurry up, this whole thing is creeping me out. Hey maybe we should get going, I don't want to miss it when Zim finally pops the question." I told him, crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently as he moved around a few wires in the Pak.

"I'm almost done, give me a few minutes!" Purple wined.

'_I could already tell that this guy is going to be my annoying, but best friend._' I thought with a small smile as the Irken boy that was going to be Purple's son blinked its eyes rapidly.

"Uh." The little Irken said rubbing his head as he sat up from his metal table, oddly enough he was rubbing the spot that Purple had hit, but that wasn't Red's body anymore… was it?

I walked over to Red's old body and pinched the arm, just as I did that the smaller Irken Red rubbed his arm in pain.

"Uh, Purple? I don't think you want to dispose of the body just yet." I told him.

"You have a point, what am I going to do with it then?" Purple asked.

"I have no idea.

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I woke up to bright lights. I squinted my eyes and my arms rose to block out the light.

I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of what seemed to be a medical bed, but there was a pain in my back, slowly all the memories came flooding back to me. I gasped at this, it gave me a headache.

"Gaz! You're okay! I thought I was going to lose you there!" I heard a beautiful voice say, I didn't look, my eyes were screwed shut, too sensitive to the light.

I felt a pair of lips kiss my cheek. "Zim?" I asked.

"Who else?" he asked and hugged me, careful with my back.

I hugged him back tightly. "Zim… is he…. Really…" I started to ask but he shushed me.

"Yeah, he's gone for good. Now me and you could live in peace. I love you, Gaz." He said and kissed me.

I smiled and kissed him back. My arms inched up until they were resting behind his neck. One of my hands moved until it was cupping his cheek.

"Gaz, Open your eyes." He whispered against my lips.

"I can't, the light is too much." I whispered back, and kissed him.

There was a click. "There, now open your eyes." He said, capturing my lips in his once more.

I opened my eyes and everything was darkness except for his beautiful red eyes. I loved him so much.

He pulled away and I protested, but he quickly shushed me.

"Gaz, I love you so much. You know that I am willing to do anything for you, right?" he asked.

I started to nod.

"And I have a feeling that you would do anything for me, is that correct?" he asked whispering it into my antenna. I shivered in delight, but nodded.

"Gaz Membrane. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of eternity. Will you be my Life-mate?" he asked.

I was shocked, this was actually happening. The guy I love was actually asking me to marry him.

Zim started to get worried. "Gaz? Are you having doubts? Because it's okay if you say n-" he started to say but I interrupted him by giving him one more kiss. He relaxed into my kiss with a huge smile.

I pulled away. "I Love you Zim, and Yes, I would love to be your life-mate." I whispered into his antenna. He shivered and kissed me again, without hesitation.

The rest of that night we murmured words of love and happiness to each other, but that is something that will be kept between me and Zim, but I will tell you this. I knew that I finally was going to get the life that I deserved, with Zim as my life-mate.


	46. A New Beginning

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I was awaken by Zim, we had fallen asleep underneath the covers of the medical bed. "Gaz, your brother is pounding away at the door, so unless you want him to kill me, get dressed!" he whispered to me as he slipped on his Irken invader suit.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself. I clutched the covers to my body and pulled my clothes back on in record time, when I finished, Zim was hopping around on one foot putting on his boot.

"If you don't open the door now, I swear, I will break down this door!" I heard Dib yell from the other side of the door.

Zim stood strait, smoothed back his antennas and winked at me. I giggled, he could be so cheesy some times.

He made his way to the door and opened it letting in a furious Dib.

"What were you guys doing?" Dib asked/yelled at us. I could see a vein in his forehead pulsing with anger.

"We were sleeping Dib." I told him.

"At four-thirty in the afternoon? I doubt it." He took in a deep breath to calm himself down as I sent Zim a look of worry. He sent a cocky smile in my direction, and I rolled my eyes. "Look, I just want you to know that Purple is holding some sort of ceremony to celebrate the return of his long lost son, and because we survived the reign of Red. Meet us in the ball room of the castle." Dib said, walking out of the room before any of us could respond.

"Long lost son? I didn't know that Purple had a son." I told Zim as I tried to sit up, but failed miserably, my back was in tremendous pain.

"Are you okay Gaz?" Zim asked rushing to my side and starting to message my back in soothing circles.

"My back hurts a little." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Gaz, we both know that you are very much in pain. Come on, I'll have to carry you there." He said with a huge smile on his face.

He picked me up and started for the door. "Zim, I could walk." I told him.

"Not with me around. You will be treated like a princess." He said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I pouted and he laughed, opening the door, and stepping into the hallway.

"Okay, you've been here more times than I have, so tell me where to go." He said looking completely lost.

I laughed and gave him the directions, several minutes later we were walking through the huge double doors that led us into the ball room.

We were greeted by a whole crowd clapping and cheering, yelling and screaming. Oddly enough, at the end of the room was Purple holding a thick book, and weird hat. Next to him was a smiling Dib. Next to him was a confused Irken, with Purplish Reddish eyes, with a red Irken suit. He was as tall as Dib and had a very confused look on his face. I'm guessing it was Purple's son.

I looked at Zim and saw that he was smiling a huge smile. "What is going on?" I asked him.

"As they say on earth, 'we are getting hitched.'" He said as he walked me down to where Purple was standing. The crowd grew quiet as Purple began to talk.

"Now that the whole kingdom is here to witness the union of these two _lovers._"he said, raising his eyebrows at us. I blushed and buried my face into the crook of Zim's neck._ "_We could unite them in the old Irken traditional way." Purple said, raising his hands in the air almost dropping the heavy looking book on the ground. The crowd went wild, but then quickly quieted down when Purple raised one of his hands, claiming silence.

"Now, let's see what we are supposed to do now…" Purple said opening the book and reading the first page. He grimaced and looked at me. "I'm sorry Gaz, but this is just to boring, how about we skip that part?" he asked.

I let out a laugh. "Sure, why not."

He let out a sigh of relief and skipped to the last page of the book, and smiled. "Do you Gaz, take this Irken as your life-mate?" he asked.

"I do." I told him, looking into his eyes.

"Do you, Zim, take this Irken as your life-mate?" Purple glared at Zim as if to say 'You better say yes.' And Dib cracked his neck and fists, ready to pounce just in case Zim left running, but Zim ignored them and looked down at me, still in his arms and smiled.

"I… I do." He said.

"Now, what are you waiting for? Kiss her you fool!" Purple said and laughed a jolly laugh.

Zim kissed me, and I kissed him back, we stayed there for a few good minutes. The crowd went wild, but soon were getting tired of the same thing happening. We were interrupted by a loud cough.

"Now that that is over with…" Purple said and he threw the Book and the wired hat behind him. "Let's get to the ceremony. Dib, would you come here?" Purple asked, a wicked smile on his face.

Dib looked at me and Zim, as if we knew what was going on and he wanted an explanation, but I really had no idea what was going to happen. Dib did as he was told and went to stand next to Purple, a nervous look on his face.

"Dib, for being the only brave Irken that stood up to Tallest Red." Purple said as he stepped back to grab something. A shudder from Purple's son caught my eye. He started to shake violently, then he stopped and looked straight at the ground. I saw his lips move, as if he was talking to himself or something, but I brushed it off.

"I award you with this, your very own Sir unit!" Purple said as he walked back up to a shocked Dib, in his hands was a Sir unit, almost the same as Jack, but he was turned off.

Dib just stood there, shocked. "Well, here you go." Purple repeated, getting frustrated.

With shaking hands, Dib got a hold of the Sir unit, I noticed that the Sir unit was shut down. "Thank you, Purple, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Purple said, opening the Sir Unit's head and rewiring it. He stepped away and closed it, the Sir Unit's eyes turning a familiar orange.

"Membrane, reporting for duty." Dib and I gasped. It couldn't be… could it? We both looked at Purple, he just shrugged and smiled.

"It was easier than I thought, all I had to do was find a few wires from his shattered Pak and attach them to the Sir unit." He said.

"Thank you so much!" Dib said. A look of true happiness spread throughout his face. He hugged the Sir unit as tightly as he could.

"Now, I have one more thing to settle. Zim, would you come here." Purple said pointing to the spot next to him with a face of anger.

I looked at Zim. "What did you do?"

"I don't know." He said and walked up to Purple, not putting me down.

"Now that you are here, I want to be the first to congratulate you at becoming the new tallest." Purple said putting his arms around Zim and me.

"WHAT?" the whole crowd, Zim and Dib, and even me yelled out.

"You are taller than me and Gaz, so that means that you are the new tallest!" Purple said, bowing down.

I looked out into the audience to see that they had all bowed down. When they were done, I caught a few females give MY Zim lusty looks. I growled at them and gave MY Zim a kiss. Zim just laughed.

"You're cute when you're jealous." He said.

"This has nothing to do with jelly!" I said and looked away. He laughed even harder and gave me a kiss on the neck.

This was MY Zim, tallest or not, and I was planning on keeping it that way.

**_The End... For now..._**

_**(A.N. You guys are KILLING me! I really need your reviews! And this time to see if you guys want a sequel! So if you do! Please Review, because I really don't want to waste your time. So you've been warned! Review if you want a sequel, still review if you don't! :D)**_


End file.
